Life's Box of Chocolates
by RhiannonCat
Summary: Lily and James’s final year at Hogwarts, but they still hate each other! Will their friends be able to get them together? It's looking like they might be closer then ever....Will finish their years at Hogwarts. Chap 14 up: Presents! Chaps 1&2 revised
1. The Obvious

Life's Box of Chocolates  
By Rhia  
  
Summery: It is Lily and James's final year at Hogwarts, but they still hate each other! Will their friends be able to get them together? And will this plot bring together more than one person? Will finish the years at Hogwarts and continue on till the end of 7th year. Then there will be a sequel......hopefully.  
  
Disclaimer :I don't own anything but the characters that I made up, the plot and anything that you don't recognize as the dear JK Rowling's work.  
  
This chapter has been revised twice, since I wasn't satisfied with my  
original work. I must say, things are slightly different.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily Evans walked across the brightly lit Gryffendor common room. People were going in and out of the portrait hole, celebrating the first night of the holidays. Waving to a small, mousy-haired girl called Heidi Smarthington, whom Lily had tutored briefly last year, she turned her emerald eyes towards the vast windows and sighed. Snow slipped down silently against the dark motionless sky, resting softly on the blanket of crystal that covered the ground. Spying her friend sprawled across a couch she wandered over.  
  
"It's snowing again." Lily informed her best friend Catherine Starrling with a toss of her red hair.  
  
"Hello Lily, how was the prefect meeting? And what kind of weather do you expect on the 18th of December?"  
  
Catherine, known as Cat waited for Lily to reply. Her honey blonde hair that seemed to have natural blond and red streaks hung to shoulders and her raised slim eyebrows gave her an apprehensive look.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I just hate the cold," Lily replied grumpily. "Where are Lis, Torii and Ari?"  
  
Kylissa Raymond, Victoria Earling and Arinne Lewils were the other three friends who were at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their 7th and final year. Boys swarmed around them, for they were no doubt the best looking girls at school, not to mention the most brave and intelligent.  
  
"Lis is made at Torii because she lost her Hot Wizards Magazine, or whatever it's called. You know the one that she is always drooling over. Honestly, she is so boy crazy. Torii is trying to find that magazine and Lis either standing over her yelling at her or sitting on Mac's lap." Macdonald Thatcher was Lis' Hufflepuff boyfriend. He was good looking, with blond hair, blue eyes, and is Lis' mind, and hot body. Cat teased Lis relentlessly about his name. After all, who would want their first name to be Macdonald.  
  
"Ari is taking a shower." Cat said. She leaned on the arm rest. Warm, hazel eyes surveyed Lily with a questioning look.  
  
"No ones doing homework?" Lily frowned.  
  
"It's the Christmas holidays, give it a rest Lil," Cat laughed, shaking her head.  
  
"But we have so much work! Professor Slovene gave so much Potions homework! Besides, it is my duty to set a good example as Head Girl!"  
  
"Lighten up Lily. Please. Lis and I want everyone to go to the Boxing Day Night Party at the Three Broomsticks. So you better lighten up by then and get ready to have some fun!"  
  
"Catherine Starrling! I don't believe you! We are going to sneak out of school?"  
  
"Relax Lil, we will ask Prof. Dumbledore."  
  
"Oh good." Lily said relieved  
  
"But if he says no, we will sneak out." Cat continued, her eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
"What!!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"Yeah! I found the magazine! Now Lis can't kill me. Hey Lil, how was the prefect meeting?" Torii asked coming into the room and sitting on the floor by Lily's feet and brushing out her blond hair. She was by far the tallest of the five, next was Ari, who was tall and well built. Lis was next, and then Lily. "Seen Kyle today?" Inquired Cat. She was the shortest, and scrawniest in her opinion. But how would she know? Plenty of boys looked her way as often as they did Ari, or Lis for example. She just never paid attention.  
  
Both Lily and Torii shot a murderous look at Cat. Torii was going out with Jack Torkener, a slim, Vietnamese boy who had been adopted when he was 4 months old by the widowed Matilda Torkener, and given his name. He was a smart Ravenclaw. Torii though, was really in love with Kyle Wilton, a Hufflepuff.  
  
Cat, was constantly standing up for Jack. She thought he was much nicer, smarter and more good looking than Kyle. She also felt sorry for him. Many people thought it funny to prank the shy boy. Namely the Marauders.  
  
"The meeting was really boring. Cassia, the Hufflepuff prefect went on and on about the food for the Christmas ball. Managing to do so while mooning over Potter. Bad enough that Potter is Head Boy, but this?"  
  
"Jealous are we?" Cat could not resist a small crack at Lily.  
  
"What's this? Lily the Head Girl of Hogwarts and reputed good girl thinks that a Prefect Meeting was Boring? And what was that about a Christmas ball? Oh, and did you see Mac today? He was sooooooooooo totally hot." Lis, gushed. Her thick blond hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing Muggle clothes, tight fitting jeans and a low-cut t-shirt.  
  
"NO!" Lily retorted. This comment was thought to be directed at Cat, but no one was really sure.  
  
"Hey Lis. Here's your magazine." Torii muttered. "Oh so you found it." Lis stated.  
  
"He's immature, egotistical, arrogant....." Yes, I suppose we can safely assume Lily was talking about Cat's cousin, James Potter.  
  
"Did I just hear Perfect Head Girl Model-Student Lily Evans say she thought that a Prefect meeting was boring?" drawled a mature manly voice, interrupting Lily's ranting .  
  
"Shove it Sirius" Lily said angrily. "Where have you been, torturing some innocent Ravenclaw?"  
  
"But Lily Darrrrrrrrrrrrrrling, you know you love me." Sirius Black persisted. He had longish black hair and really dark eyes. He was the most handsome and hot boy, or Man, as he thought, to ever darken the doors of Hogwarts  
  
"Shut up" Lily growled.  
  
"Leave the Ravenclaws alone," Cat said mildly.  
  
"Be fair Sirius, it was a boring meeting," James Potter said. Then he smiled at Lily. He had messy black hair, though it was slightly shorter than Sirius'. He was the second tallest, Sirius being taller and had warm chocolate eyes.  
  
He was a pureblood, just like Cat, Sirius and Ari, though his particular family had no mind to Muggles and Half-bloods. Sirius' family did. In fact, Sirius spent most of his time, denouncing his family and getting into trouble.  
  
"I don't need you Potter to defend me," Lily spat.  
  
"I better go before this gets too heated," Lis said hastily and she ran off out of the portrait hole. No doubt to find Mac.  
  
James and Lily began to argue, egged on by Sirius.  
  
"That's right, make James pay, Lily! He had no right to say hello........" Cat choked suddenly and had to turn away.  
  
"Hey Guys,"  
  
It was Ari.  
  
"Hey," Cat said turning her head back and watching the battle with mild amusement again. Lily, James and Sirius kept on arguing. "She looks hot when she argues, doesn't she James....." Sirius was saying. Switching sides,  
  
"They are so meant for each other," Cat said shaking her head at Lily and James.  
  
"Why do you have to be so arrogant Potter!" Lily spat.  
  
"Yeah," said Ari. She tossed her brown hair and both Cat, Remus Lupin, a slight, shy boy, with light brown hair who was another of the famous Marauders, (who had just appeared from the Library) and Torii noted that there was a glint of secrecy in her caramel eyes.  
  
"But I have a plan."  
  
"What" asked Torii interestedly. Cat and Remus leaned in too, but couldn't really hear what Ari said because Lily had just slapped James for the 15th time, and there were titters across the common room. Lily had exited gracefully, while James glared harshly at a blond, blue-eyed fourth year girl named Robin McCarthy, who seemed to be going into convulsions.  
  
"I'll tell you while Lily and James are at the next Prefect Meeting," Ari said mysteriously, getting up and walking away.  
  
A/N- I have revised for the second time! Enjoy and don't forget to review! And I have nothing against Blonds, or any other person, religion, or what ever. Just to clear that up. In fact, I have two adopted cousins, who I love really much. And one is Vietnamese. 


	2. Planning

A/N. Thanks to Mini Padfoot and Tanya J Potter for Reviewing!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Important- Special Thanks to Blondemomo, THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AND REVISED, twice now.  
  
Chapter 2: The Plan  
  
"Ok, here's the deal," Ari said tucking her hair behind her ears. "We need to get Lily and James hanging around together more often."  
  
"Yeah, but how do we do that?" Sirius asked. He glanced around, looking slightly bored.  
  
Lily and James were away at the Prefect meeting. The remaining Marauders and Lily's friends, Lis, Cat, Ari and Torii were assembled in a table at the back of the library, the day after Ari announced that she was taking action.  
  
"Well......"Ari hesitated for a moment and looking to see if anyone happened to be listening. The only people to be seen were a group of studious Ravenclaws who were having a civilized debate over the properties of Dragon Blood.  
  
"Spit it out," Lis said impatiently. "I have a date to get to."  
  
"With who?" Sirius said jealously. This had caught his attention.  
  
"With Mac," Lis said smugly.  
  
"Enough! Don't you want to hear the plan? We need to get then hanging around each other more. To see what the have in common and such." Here Ari hesitated slightly, and glanced furtively at Cat.  
  
"Sirius needs to go out with one of us."  
  
The others all muttered. "I am already going out with someone though," said Lis, "Though I can give him up for Sirius......" she said suggestively.  
  
"No, No, those with boyfriends stay with their boyfriends," Ari concluded. Strongly.  
  
"But that only leaves Cat!" Remus said. "What?" Cat exclaimed. She looked at Ari with surprise written on her face.  
  
"What about you Ari," Torii said looking sharply at her.. Ari looked uncomfortable. "Um....er Remus and I are kinda, ah,"  
  
"Going out," Remus finished shyly. "Really? Than why do I have to go be Sirius' girlfriend?"  
  
Cat asked. "Um.......the more pairs the better?" Ari said hesitantly.  
  
"What? That's a lame excuse." Cat protested.  
  
"Are you telling me you don't want to go out with me, the most handsome and fabulous man in....."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Sirius looked incredulous. "But it's me! Don't you like me?"  
  
Remus and Torii were looking amused. Ari looked frustrated and Lis was eyeing one of the boys from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Of course I like you." Cat exclaimed.  
  
"Ok. It's settled then," Sirius said contentedly, turning back towards the others.  
  
"I just don't want to go out with anyone!"  
  
"Why not?" A flash of hurt flickered across Sirius' face, though it soon turned to disbelief.  
  
"Please Cat," This time it was Ari. "This is the only way. Lily will see how charming James and everything."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Ari was pleading.  
  
"Ok, fine." Cat grumbled. "But you owe me big time."  
  
"Great!" Ari said with relief.  
  
"They should be coming back soon...Here's how to do it....."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily and James came into the Portrait hole glaring at each other.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Ari were sitting together on a couch. Remus and Ari were holding hands and suddenly, Remus leaned down and kissed her. Lily watched with her mouth open.  
  
"Hey Lils, guess what? Remus and I are dating!!" Ari said excitedly when Lily got closer. "And we are going to the Christmas ball together too!"  
  
"Speaking of the Ball, I have yet to find a date," Sirius said.  
  
"OH My GOD, Sirius doesn't have a date? My don't you go with me Sirius, honey." Said a slurry voice. It was Kerry, another Gryffendor but in the 6th year. She flicked her dyed blond hair with purple streaks over one shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, Kerry, I have other ideas," Sirius said charmingly. "Well, that's just a like, like ok but..."Kerry stuttered. "Thanks Kerry, I knew you would understand," Sirius said.  
  
Kerry looked stunned, but walked away with a pout. James frowned. "So who are you going to ask?" Sirius grinned. "You'll see."  
  
Five minutes later, Cat came rushing down the stairs. "Ari! Come with me, I'm hungry! Lets go raid the Kitchens!"  
  
"Cat! That's really not responsible! And its against the rules," Lily said.  
  
"Lighten up Lil, besides, we will bring you back an éclair." Ari got up and smoothed her navy blue skirt. "Lets go!" Her face showed excitement.  
  
The both ran off and out of the portrait hole.  
  
About half an hour later, Ari came back through the portrait hole carrying a plateful of eclairs and cupcakes.  
  
"Where's Cat?" Lily asked with a frown, "Did you get caught?"  
  
"What? Oh no. As we were going to the kitchens we met Snape and he was being an aggravating git so Cat shut him up in the charms classroom."  
  
"Good on her!" Sirius said, nodding approvingly. "So where is she now?"  
  
"Well, as we were coming back we met Malfoy and he was being an even more aggravating git too so Cat tried to shut him in the charms classroom too but Proffessor Malay caught her and she probably has a detention or something." Ari laughed and flopped down beside Remus, leaning on him.  
  
"I knew something like that was going to happen," Lily said furiously. She picked up the heavy text books off the table. James moved to help her as she almost dropped one, but Lily quickly snatched it back and fumed at him.  
  
Ari and Remus watched this exchange and looked knowingly at each other.  
  
"You know, I like a girl who is feisty and not afraid to break the rules. May be I should ask Cat to go with me to the ball," Sirius mused. "Besides, she's hot!" His face actually looked thoughtful and serious. Sirius was not often serious.  
  
"Sirius Black! If you ask Cat out I will, I will........." Lily stumbled to find an appropriate word.  
  
"Come on guys, It's shepherds pie and chocolate cheese cake for dinner, let's go," Ari announced quickly to stop Lily from tearing Sirius apart.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus, Sirius, James and Peter, who had been on the toilet, sat down at the end of the table, away from the girls.  
  
"Probably planning to strip Snape or something, I hate them!!" Lily had said viciously. Lily, Lis and Torii managed to drag Ari away from Remus. Cat still hadn't come back from the detention, so the four girls were alone.  
  
"You know, I think Cat is perfect for Sirius, I mean, he even said so himself!" Torii stated.  
  
"Yeah, she is feisty, outgoing, yet also understanding and honest. Just what will keep him inline." Ari agreed.  
  
Lis tossed her hair and smiled flirty like at Jack Torkener. "Excuse me, that's my boy friend you know," Torii said angrily. She pulled Lis' arm.  
  
"But he is kind of cute....."  
  
"Lis , WAKE UP!!!! You already have a boy friend." Ari yelled.  
  
"Plus Sirius is a hunk, and we know that Cat really needs a hunk," Lis contributed to the conversation to satisfy Torii and Ari. She pouted and turned away from watching Jack.  
  
"Cat doesn't need a hunk! She is perfectly fine the way she is! Sirius is really immature." Lily said angrily.  
  
"Yes but they are perfect for each other, come on Lil, it is true. Besides, they also make a good picture together, I mean, Black and brownish hair, brown and hazel eyes, They are Perfect." Ari said convincingly.  
  
"And they have drop dead bodies and if they snog......" Lis said before she was cut off.  
  
"You are sick minded, you know Lis," Torii said disgustedly.  
  
Lily looked at Ari suspiciously. "What does all this have to do with me?" She picked up a piece of chicken and slowly placed it in her mouth.  
  
"But they are perfect for each other, right?" Ari persisted.  
  
"Yeah, they are."  
  
"Really?" All three girls said in unison.  
  
"I just said so, Didn't I?" Lily said. She placed her knife and fork down on the table and looked into their eyes. "What's going on. Are you trying to set them up."  
  
Lis waved to Kyle Wilton across the room and smile sweetly.  
  
"Ok! That is enough!" Torii said, slamming the table with her hand.  
  
"Well, It's just that Cat really respects her feelings and, well, because you have a problem with James, she would never get with Sirius unless you thought is was fine." Ari finished glaring at Torii and Lis who were having a cat fight.  
  
"Really?" Lily said, touched. Her green shinning eyes softened.  
  
"Yep" Torii said tearing her eyes away from Kyle.  
  
"Well, I don't really have a problem, so you can tell her, if she asks, that she can go out with whoever she likes." Lily said.  
  
"Actually, you should tell her, she might not believe us." Torii cut in, glancing at Ari.  
  
"Yeah, ok, I will tell her."  
  
Torii pulled her blond hair into a pony tail and smoothed her crumpled robes, not meeting Lily's eye.  
  
"Tonight?" Ari said hopefully. Her eyes seemed like a puppy dog's eyes.  
  
"OK! Eat you vegetables, their good for you."  
  
"Well, I have to go, and Cat should be back soon, See you later!" Lis exclaimed triumphantly, hurrying away from Torii's offensive stare.  
  
I really don't hate the Marauders as much as I did, and I really don't have a problem with Cat and Sirius. They are perfect for each other, Lily reflected picking at her own vegetables herself.  
  
I wish I knew someone who would be perfect for me. Glancing up, she noticed James' eyes on her. She glared back at him and slammed her fork on the table. I've had enough of this! I have got to make him leave me alone!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you! Don't forget to Review 'cause I want to know if I am writing a good story and what I can do to improve it. Thanks,  
  
Rhia 


	3. A Serious Sirius

Author's Note: Ok, I promise this chapter will be much longer that the others. I don't know what happened to me, but I was on a roll, and the story turned out like this. I promise their will be more Lily/James in the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3- A Serious Sirius  
  
The night was dark out side the windows of the Great Hall. Inside the candles reflected on the walls and heads turned as Cat walked in late to dinner.  
  
"Yummy, I love salad," Cat said sitting down by Ari. (A/N. I love salad too and writing this is making me hungry even though I had a Sub for lunch.)  
  
"So did you get a detention?" Torii asked. "Yep, 7 o'clock at night on Boxing day," Cat replied.  
  
"But you will have to miss the party!" Ari exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, that's a slight hitch in the plan, but I can get away easily and meet you guys in the common room." Cat said unconcernedly, stuffing chicken into her mouth.  
  
"Cat! That is against the rules! You will get in so much trouble!" Lily said.  
  
"Lily," Cat said seriously, "How can you have any fun in life if you constantly worry. If it really means that much to you, I will just accidentally forget that I have a detention and pay the price later."  
  
Lily sighed. "I don't, I don't have anything to wear," she mumbled.  
  
"Well that's no problem, Lis had enough clubbing clothes to outfit Azkaban," Cat said. "There's really that many people in Azkaban?" Lily asked worriedly.  
  
"Sadly yes." James answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After supper the girls went upstairs to the common room. As they stopped outside Lily said "Um Cat? Could I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure Lily" Cat replied. "Let's walk." She noted that Lily seemed to want to tell her something important.  
  
They walked quietly down the hall and turned into the corridor outside, unaware that others were watching them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some where in the castle, Snape, Belatrix and Malfoy watched 2 girls walk down the hall.  
  
"It's the Mudblood and her friend." Malfoy said viciously. "I could kill them both." His voice was filled with loathing.  
  
"We can't, not yet and the Dark Lord say the pure blooded one is to be spared," Snape cautioned. "But why!" asked Malfoy.  
  
"We should not meddle with the Dark Lords affairs" came Snape's reply.  
  
"We can harm them though?" Belatrix said suggestivly. "Yes!" Malfoy whispered. His eyes glowed. "Yes...."  
  
Just as the 2 girls rounded the corner, the 3 Slytherins approched.  
  
"Stupify!" cried Malfoy. His spell caught Lily unawares in the stomach. She slumped to the floor.  
  
"Lily!" cried Cat. "Expelliarmus!" she yelled. Malfoy's wand shot up in the air. She was just about to yell "Prefecticus Tota.." before she was cut off.  
  
"Serpensota." Came a cruel, hard voice. It was Snape. A long black snake with green markings slithered onto the floor.  
  
"I'm not afraid.." Cat whispered. He eyes never left the snake, which was coming nearer. The snake came very close slowly opened it's mouth, positioned right about her calf.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you!" she said with a steady, strangely calm voice. The snake moved in for the bite.  
  
"Cat Move!" someone screamed.  
  
It's white fangs pierced her skin easily, sliding into her flesh. With out a sound, Cat fell to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James and Sirius watched the 2 girls go off down the hall. Grinning at each other, they knew they had the same idea. Sneaking up to the boys dormitories, they took James' invisibility cloak and threw it around them. Checking that they were completely covered, they ran down to the common room and out the portrait hole.  
  
They walked swiftly down the corridor. "I wonder what Lily and Cat are talking about" James whispered.  
  
"Shhhh. Quiet. We are getting close," Sirius murmured. He grinned. Her face showed anticipation. Voices sounded down the hall. His smile was replaced with a frown.  
  
"What's that." James asked. The boys quickened their pace. Suddenly, the noise stopped. The faces of both James and Sirius were tensed with worry.  
  
They turned the corner quickly and saw an ugly snake, rearing it's head over the calf of a girl with honey blond hair.  
  
"Cat Move!!" Sirius yelled. The snake pierced her flesh easily and Cat fell to the floor. She cradled her calf, which was bleeding freely. She lifted her head. Her eyes bore into Sirius', begging him to do something. Although she had not cried out, her face betrayed the pain she felt.  
  
"Curse you!" James had run towards Lily. "I will get you for this!" "What is going on?!" Said a shocked Professor McGonagall.  
  
Cat struggled to her feet, though she stood only on one foot. Sirius walked toward her. "They attacked me. Lily and I were just going for a walk." She gasped and swayed. Sirius steadied her with a hand on her shoulder.  
  
McGonagall's mouth formed a thin line. "You three will have a weeks worth of detention and 30 points from Slytherin." She next pointed to the girls. You two will lose 20 pints for fighting back. I have no idea what you did Potter and Black, most likely you were in the thick of it, 5 points taken off, as I am not exactly sure what you did, but were probably causing trouble. You will take these girls to the Hospital Wing immediately."  
  
The students left to do what they were bid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you need help getting up and walking?" Sirius asked Cat when everyone was gone. His body was etched with care and emotion. Her looked into her face.  
  
"No. I'm fine." She got up and stumbled. "Sure, that's why you can walk." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't yell," Cat sighed. "I wasn't yelling." He replied.  
  
"My head hurts," she muttered.  
  
Sirius smiled and picked her up with in one swoop, her legs swung over his arms and he balanced her head on one arm. "Put me down!!" Cat screamed. She clawed at his arms, trying to make them move.  
  
"When we get to the Hospital Wing" Sirius answered.  
  
"You have very strong arms," she said between her teeth, digging her nails into his elbow. He didn't even flinch. Boy do I think she is hot, he thought.  
  
Her nails jolted him into reality, "That's 'cause I am a Beater of course!"  
  
"I'm really hating you right now," Cat stated, with a touch of venom in her voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, you will have to stay here for the night and rest, you look horrible. I will be right back with some medicine for your cut. It will sting mind you. Sirius, you can stay for a bit longer, but keep the noise down, Lily needs to sleep also," Madam Pompfry said gesturing to the red headed girl who was lying in the next bed. Sirius and Cat had arrived at the Hospital Wing. Mme. Pompfry walked quickly to another room.  
  
"Want to hold my hand?" Sirius said. "You wish." Cat said frowning.  
  
Madam Pompfry came back and spread blue gel on her wound. Instinctively, Cat reached for Sirius' hand. Sirius grinned and took it, holding onto it tightly. When Cat realized what she had done, she glared and tried to pull free.  
  
Finally Madam Pompfry left.  
  
"You ok?" Sirius asked. "Yeah, but I would be even better if you stopped holding my hand so tightly." Cat answered.  
  
Sirius let go and studied her for a minute. "What are you thinking about Sirius?" Sirius smiled. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are. And I was wondering what you and Lily were talking about when you got attacked." He quickly added, seeing the expression on her face.  
  
Cat looked uncomfortable. "We were, we were talking about how Lily didn't mind if we were to, if we were to go out or something."  
  
Sirius leaned down and whispered in Cat's ear, "I don't think that Lily is asleep yet, She's probably listening. Lets get on with the plan." He straightened.  
  
"Hey Cat, you know, I really like you. Would you go to the ball with me?"  
  
Cat stammared, "Sirius, I don't,.......know , Ok," she added lamely.  
  
"Great! I better go, See you later, come to Hogsmead with me ,ok?" he winked and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cat!" cried 3 girls as they rushed towards "We were so worried about you!!!"  
  
Ari, Lis and Torii came running up. "C'mon, let's go to Hogsmead, we are going to meet the boys there" added Torii.  
  
The walked out of the castle grounds and through the leafy path. "Thanks for saving me," Lily said. She was wearing a long denim skirt and a baby blue sweater under her coat and cloak. Her hair was tired up in a bun and she was wearing matching earmuffs.  
  
"No Problemo. Say Lily, are you dressing up for someone special? Look Lis, she is wearing make up!" Cat said in astonishment.  
  
"Yeah, she borrowed it from me this morning," Lis confirmed. Her red track suit and red lips gave her a suggestive look. She had her brown hair curled.  
  
"What is this world coming too!" Cat exclaimed, rolling her eyes and tossing her head. Her shoulder length hair sparkled in the sun. He eyes were greener today which went well with her green sweater. Lily issued a growl as a warning and pushed Cat into the snow bank. Torii helped her up shaking her blond hair away from her face and setting her pale blue eyes on Lily's face.  
  
"Are you dressing up for, you know, a Quidditch star?"  
  
"Yeah, may be one who has had a crush on you from ever," Ari added with an innocent look in her caramel brown eyes.  
  
"And a boy who is really hot, you know, James Potter, who is much hotter than Kyle Wilton." Lis couldn't resist adding her own jib. "Kyle is so hot!" Torii said to Lis.  
  
"No! I DO NOT LIKE JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!" Lily said cried.  
  
They girls all laughed, except for Lily, as they went into Hogsmead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter, Thanks to  
  
Shamrock13: I do Irish Dancing, do you? Glad you liked it!  
  
Wildkat11: Thanks for reviewing, Hope you like this chapter  
  
Candidus-Astrum: Here you go!  
  
Frozen in Motion: Glad you liked it, I love your name!  
  
fixedinsanity: Hope you like this chapter, keep reading.  
  
Mini Padfoot: Hope this was long enough for you! Review!  
  
wacky-tarz: Thanks for reviewing and the compliments!  
  
Keep reading and reviewing! I love you guys, you are the best. Feel free to give me any plot suggestions, I am running out of ideas!  
  
Thanks to Blondemomo,(again) who has helped me a lot.  
  
This chapter is also now revised. Luv,  
~RhiaCat 


	4. Warm Butterbeers and Cold Hearts

Chapter 4: Warm Butterbeers and Cold hearts.  
  
A/N- Hello, I am back again. I would like more than 25 reviews, before I update again, Thanks to:  
  
Ron-lover-for-life- Here you go, I hope that you like it.  
  
Emiko Black- You Irish dance? So do I. That's way cool!! I like Cat's personality too, I suppose that I based her Character on myself, though in a real life situation, would I act like Cat? Maybe. I love my imagination, you are always cool and brave in your imagination, Lol.  
  
Blondemomo- Thanks for helping me revise this story!  
  
aks100- Thanks for reviwing, I love all your stories, by the way.  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood- here you go, I hope that you like it. I am so glad that you think that this is awesome! You boost my self esteem, lol.  
  
Sorry, everyone, I lied. In my other chapter I told you their would be more Lily and James, but their is more in this chapter instead. The same with A Serious Sirius, he becomes Sirius in this chapter. Sorry!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Though it was only about 9:00 in the morning, the streets were filled with people. Men, women and especially Hogwarts children crowded the streets.  
  
As the Marauders and the 5 girls entered Hogsmead, the crowds and celebrations were already under way.  
  
Lily and James were arguing as usual.  
  
"Well how would you know, you never pay attention in classes!"  
  
"I do so!" Retorted James. "I am multitalented, I can sleep, plan pranks and pay attention during classes."  
  
"And stare at Lily," Remus muttered. Cat grinned.  
  
"Oh look!! It's Mac, he is so hot!! I will be back later, ok? Let's meet up at the 3 Broomsticks for lunch! Bye!" Lis said, but she ran off after Mac before anyone could object.  
  
"All right, that sounds like a plan, I have to go find Jack, see you all later!" Torii left too.  
  
"So, just us right?" James asked.  
  
"Um, Ari and I are going out, shall we see you at Lunch too?"  
  
The other four watched them leave. "Please don't leave us too Cat, Sirius, I am not being left alone with James!"  
  
Sirius glanced at Cat, a twinkle in his eyes. "Ok, We'll stay." Cat said simply. "Great! Let's go to Zonko's!" James said dragging everyone after him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Half an hour later, they finally emerged from Zonko's, Lily still complaining.  
  
"Why do I have to help carry everything, I didn't want all this stuff. I still have to go by dress robes for the Christmas Ball. I didn't buy any of this junk!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Is it your time of the month Lily?" Cat remerked.  
  
Lily shot a glare at Cat, "No, I, stop talking about it in front of them," Lily hissed.  
  
"Then why are you acting like a grump? Why can't you just be helpful instead of complaining. You say James is a conceited git, but that's what you sound like. Like it's killing you to hold something. Shall I remove these foul things from your presence, your highness? Are we not good enough for you Lily?" Cat replied irritably.  
  
Lily turned red and looked away. Both Sirius and James looked incredulously at Cat.  
  
"Are you in a bad mood Puss?" He reach out and slid his hand under her hair to pull her closer to him.  
  
"Puss?" She pulled away to look at him in the eye, glaring at him. "My names Cat," she replied. Sirius shrugged, "Cat, Puss, Kitten, all the same."  
  
James sniggered. Cat's face was the perfect impression of Professor McGonagalls. She turned her head. "Mr.Black." she said primly. "I am afraid that I will have to punish you."  
  
"Bring it on Kit." Sirius said airily. Lily was laughing too. "Boy, you really can impersonate McGonagall." James said admirably. "Are you flirting with my girlfriend James?" Sirius said, rounding on him.  
  
"Stop calling me names. It's Cat, not Kit or Puss or Kitten or Honey, or what ever name you want to call me. CAT!"  
  
"No I am not flirting with you girlfriend!"  
  
"Are you even listening to me Sirius Black!"  
  
"Huh?" He turned to Cat.  
  
Cat looked ready to punch him.  
  
Lily jump in, "I need some more dress robes, want to come with me?"  
  
"Sure." Cat replied.  
  
"Do we get to see you naked?" Sirius asked.  
  
"NO!" Both girls yelled at him. People walking by looked strangely at them.  
  
"Hey, just asking." Sirius replied, holding his hands up.  
  
"Why am I going out with a pervert," they heard Cat mutter.  
  
"You know you love me Puss," Sirius replied under his breath.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What color do you think, green, red or white," Lily remarked. She held up a few dress robes of different colors and styles.  
  
"My, My Lily dear, you are going to look like a present under James' Christmas tree done up in that," Sirius squinted, peering at the red dress. Its was red, had gold bows along the hem and much more tightly fitted than Lily wanted.  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE JAMES POTTER!!!" screamed Lily.  
  
"YES YOU DO, YOU JUST WON'T ADMIT IT." Sirius replied  
  
"I DO NOT"  
  
"DO SO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO S.."  
  
"SHUT UP!!" cried James.  
  
"Um, guys?" Cat asked hesitantly  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Excuse me! I am afraid that all of you must leave immediately. I would expect more from 16 year olds. You behavior is appalling. Please remove your self from this shop this instant!" said a stern old sales lady. "OUT!!" Hastily the four exited the store.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After roaming the streets for about 2 hours, they realized that they only had three quarters of an hour left to buy stuff before lunch.  
  
"Let's just look in this shop, ok? Then we should go to lunch," suggested Cat.  
  
"Ok." Lily sighed.  
  
The store was tucked away in a corner and looked slightly old-fashioned. As they entered the store, a petit, though plump middle-aged woman came towards them.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked. Her smile was kind and maternal.  
  
"Yes, there is a Christmas Ball coming up and my friend Cat and I are looking for some dress robes," Lily said, tugging at Cat's sleeve.  
  
"Well, I am sure that we can find the perfect dress robes for you. Call me Rosemary." Rosemary walked briskly to some shelves.  
  
"Now let me see, red hair, lovely green eyes and slim figure," she scrutinized Lily carefully.  
  
"White, I think. Green would look perfect on you too, but it is Christmas and the only green that you wear nicely is emerald. If you wear emerald, you would look like you are trying to hard. Not to mention that you would look like a Christmas tree!"  
  
Rosemary chuckled and looked through some closets.  
  
Sirius winked at Cat and reached for her hand. Surprisingly, she smiled and didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Ahh, here it is. Step right this way."  
  
Lily disappeared with Rosemary behind a curtain. The other three exchanged glances.  
  
When Lily appeared Sirius said obnoxiously, "Hey James, what a looker you have. I'd be jealous, but I have Cat."  
  
"Sirius. For the last time. I am not going out with James."  
  
Lily did look good. Rosemary had arranged her hair to cascade down her shoulders and her thin form was accented highly. Both her hair and her eyes stood out immensely. The edges of her robe were crinkled and lightly brushed her feet and fingers, giving her a angel like appearance.  
  
James was speechless. Stunned.  
  
"Lily, it's perfect! I love it. It really suits you," Cat said.  
  
"Ok, your turn Cat."  
  
Cat grinned shyly and disappeared too.  
  
Sirius paced the floor. "You really like her, don't you?" James asked.  
  
"Course I do."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Fifteen minutes later Cat reappeared.  
  
Everyone was speechless. She wore a silvery-pale green dress which looked like the grass covered in a thin dew, but much more unearthly. In Sirius' opinion, she looked like a sprite or a fairy. Her eyes shimmered.  
  
"Well, it looks good." James said. "Let's take it and get going, I am hungry."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lunch was a short affair. Everyone had other places to go and be, though everyone was glad that they had the warm butterbeers, as the wind really picked up.  
  
As everyone drifted their own ways, James and Lily found them selves left alone.  
  
"So, erm, want to go to Honeydukes?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
They walked in silence, catching each others eye.  
  
James tried to make conversation, "So Lily, you looked really good in those dress robes."  
  
Lily's pleasant face evaporated. "Prick."  
  
"What?" James face showed confusion.  
  
"I thought that you had changed, but you really are the same." Lily turned away.  
  
"Look, Lily." He caught her arm. "I am just trying to make conversation." He pulled her into Honeydukes.  
  
"So what's your favorite kind of candy?" James tried again to converse.  
  
"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." She replied.  
  
"No kidding? Mine too. Let's get some."  
  
Before Lily could object, he disappeared into the crowds, returning in a few moments. He carried a huge box of beans. "Let's go eat these some where."  
  
The rest of the day passed nicely. Finally they went up the castle.  
  
"Lily, I was wondering." James started. He ran his hand threw his hair and then jerked his hand back.  
  
Lily, who was feeling more comfortable around him smiled, her cheeks raw with cold.  
  
"What is it James?"  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me?" His eyes pleaded and her actually looked nervous.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure".  
  
James laughed. "Great!" His eyes sparkled as he put his arm around her and walked her up tto the castle.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sirius and Cat wandered the main street, finding a cave and settling down inside it.  
  
"What do you want to do tomorrow Puss?"  
  
"Stop calling me Puss, ok"  
  
Sirius sighed and turned away. For several minutes, nobody spoke.  
  
"Sirius, are you ok?"  
  
"Fine" he said shortly.  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"NOTHING! LEAVE ME ALONE."  
  
"Tell me Sirius."  
  
He made no answer.  
  
"Sirius, Please."  
  
He turned towards her. "It's just that, that you seem to be rejecting me. Everything I do to be your girlfriend, you reject. I try to flirt, everything and you just yell at me."  
  
She frowned. "But the plan....."  
  
His face fell. "Oh, the plan..."  
  
Suddenly Cat realized. "You, It's not, but the plan, I. You like me. A lot don't you. It's real, not just the plan."  
  
He sighed. She reached out and touched his hand. "It's ok. I like you a whole lot too." She said softly.  
  
He turned his head, taking her hand. "You do?"  
  
"Yep," she said softly  
  
He grinned and pulled her into his arms. She smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
"Still, could you show a little more affection." Sirius said  
  
"Sirius please."  
  
"Cat." Her held her face in his hands and said. "Kiss me."  
  
"Sirius, I can't. I need time, I'm confused."  
  
"But how can I trust you? How do I know that you really like me?"  
  
"I'm not used to this Sirius. I can't throw my self away." Cat said.  
  
His grip hardened. His face showed signs of forcefulness.  
  
"It's just one kiss Cat. Why are you so scared?"  
  
"No, it's not the kiss I am afraid of, it's.....You." She pulled her arms away and ran off down the path.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Sirius caught up with the others, except Cat, who was no where to be found.  
  
"Where is Cat?" Lily asked.  
  
"Dunno." Came Sirius' vague reply.  
  
"What happened between you?" Ari said anxiously.  
  
"Cat just needs to sort some things out, ok. She knows what she needs to do."  
  
Lily, Ari and Torii exchanged glances. "But is she ok?" Lily persisted,  
  
"Look, If she doesn't come to me in the next three days, I will go find her, ok? Happy now?"  
  
Silently Lily felt worried. Was Sirius pushing too hard? Going to fast? Cat was a strong girl, she would be ok. Looking over at Ari, she saw the same worry etched in her eyes also.  
  
"We will talk to her," Ari whispered. "It'll be ok."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok, so how is it? I hope you like it. Believe me, I stayed up half the night working on this chapter trying to finish it for you!!  
  
Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luv  
~RhiaCat 


	5. Numb with Promise

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you all!!! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Sorry, I noticed that I didn't really include Peter, but I guess It doesn't matter 'cause noone said anything in their reviews, and no one likes Peter anyway.............  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Wacky-tarz- Yep, I will take your advice. It's true, I don't get as many reviews as I want, but then, I am new here. Thank you, and I hope you keep writing too, I love your stories!  
  
Aks100- Thanks! I hope you like this chapter. I also need to go through and rewrite and adit a bunch of things, thanks again. I hope that you keep writing too! Your good!  
  
Jazier Black- Thank you! You have talent too. Hope that you like this chapter!  
  
I have to admit, that I am pretty much on fanfic every day or so, but I try to read all my fav. stories as well as others. I don't have much time to write, or I do I just spend it on reading! Sorry about the wait, Please review! They make me happy and they make me want to keep going and write more. The more reviews and comments I get, the faster i write! It;'s true! So Review! And that rhymed, lol.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 5- Numb with Promise.  
  
Cat ran blindly down the street. Her eyes seemed blurry but she didn't cry. I mustn't cry, she thought. I promised myself that I would never cry, never let emotion take me over. I must be strong.  
  
The streets were slowly emptying. Now, only newspapers littered that streets and the wind was picking up, throwing snow across the road, piling up in huge heaps. The cold numbed Cat's body. I should never have agreed to do this! She pounded the snow with her fist. Her eyes looked blood shot, even though she wasn't crying and her cheeks were raw with cold.  
  
Finally, she reached a place that she recognized. It was the small old- fashioned store that cat had been to earlier that day. The lights seemed welcoming to her, so she stepped in.  
  
The store was lit by several candles which spread a soft glow across the room.  
  
"My dear? Are you alright? Shouldn't you be back at school?" It was Rosemary.  
  
"Oh, I........ I just needed to think about some things." Cat replied.  
  
"Well come in, it dreadfully cold outside. Shall I make you some tea?"  
  
"Yes please." Cat set herself down by the fire. Rosemary came back with a tea pot and some blankets.  
  
"Wrap your self in these and drink this tea. It will warm you up for sure." With Cat warm and comfortable, Rosemary sat down beside her.  
  
"Suppose you tell me everything."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was dinner time and Cat still hadn't arrived.  
  
The Marauders and the girls, Lily, Ari, Torii and Lis were sitting together. James was happy of course, but soon began to look worried as Lily seemed anxious.  
  
It was Lis who voiced her opinion first.  
  
"What happened to Cat, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius made no answer.  
  
"If you have hurt her Sirius Black, I will hunt you down and personally kill you!"  
  
"Why the hell would I hurt her? And how would you know? Why don't you just keep your nose out of other peoples business Kylissa Raymond!"  
  
"What do you mean hurt Cat?" Ari said.  
  
"I know you too well Sirius, I dated you back in second year and fourth year, so I know what you are like. If I find out that you hurt her or something........I will......." Lis stalked off.  
  
Ari, Lily and Torii exchanged worried looks. Usually it was Lily making these kind of threats, not Lis. Lis was the carefree type, they all knew she cared for them, but she never had showed it in that way before.  
  
The remainder of the table stared at Sirius. "Will you stop it? I didn't hurt her a all!" Both Lily and Ari left the table. "I'm going to search for her," Ari announced.  
  
Sirius then left the table too, with out a word.  
  
Remus, James and Torii were left looking at each other. "I'm going too," said Torii. Immediately James and Remus left with her.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Well, I don't see what is wrong with kissing." Rosemary replied. The were still sitting by the dying fire and Cat had just finished telling Rosemary everything.  
  
"I'm just confused, I suppose." Cat said. "He is different." She wrapped her hand around her empty cup.  
  
Rosemary smiled kindly. "My advice to you is to go with him, let him call you nice names, kiss you, etc, but don't let it go too far until you are out of school." Her eyes shimmered with warmth for Cat, and Cat trusted her entirely, with her whole heart.  
  
"Thanks, I will take your advice." Getting up, Cat made moves to go. Rosemary helped her clean up and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I see the pain that you went through. Come visit me anytime dear." Her eyes dictated that she had suffered in the same way and understood completely.  
  
Cat smiled up at Rosemary and felt peace stir inside her. "I'd like that."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James started to search the corridors. I hope that she is ok, he thought. Passing one of the passages that he knew led to Hogwarts he caught a glimpse of lime green. Turning around suddenly, he watched as a girl emerged from the passage way.  
  
Shaking her brown hair she turned and faced him.  
  
"James?" she said.  
  
"Cat! Are you ok?" Her face was red and numb looking, probably from the wind. Snow had settled on her hair and cloak. Other than that, she did look fine.  
  
"Yeah, of course! I forgot my dress robes so I spent the whole time looking for them," she lied. "What went on with Sirius, Cat?"  
  
Cat walked beside him. "I don't know, I probably being stupid. Don't worry about it, ok? Everything will heal itself in time." She brushed snow off herself and glanced at him.  
  
"Everyone was really worried. Lis threw a fit at Sirius, Peter in no where to be found, Lily and Ari look like someone slapped them and Remus and I don't really know what to do. Torii has barely said anything. You had been gone for a least 4 hours!" James ranted.  
  
"You sound like you were worried sick."  
  
"Of course I was! You were my friend from when I was born! We lived in the same neighborhood, had cottages right beside each other, we told each other everything!! I don't want you to get hurt. Or be sad." He added.  
  
"Thanks James, that does mean a lot to me. Your like a brother to me. I mean, I have a great older sister Laura, but no older brother figure, other than you. Which is weird since your only 2 days older than me! And I and fine with a capitol F!"  
  
"I glad." He said softly. His birthday was on July 30th, hers was on August 1st.  
  
"So who do you thing will win this cup this year?" Cat said, returning to a subject that the both liked.  
  
"Definitely the Wimbourine Wasps...look at all their players!" James said enthusiastically.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily looked positively green. Her hair was messy, her eyes red and she held her head in her hands. Ari and Lis were glaring at Sirius, Remus had his arm around Ari and Sirius was staring at the ceiling. Torii and James were still looking for Cat.  
  
The portrait hole opened and in walked James, Torii ( who had met them outside the portrait hole and Cat.  
  
".......He's playing great this year! Bagman has finally shown his colors! I'd love to go with you this summer James! The Quiddich World Cup in Wales! I ask my Mom, but I am sure that she will say yes. Want to come too Torii?"  
  
"Sorry, Quiddich isn't my thing, tell me the result though and concentrate on winning our own Quiddich Cup Cat!" Cat was a chaser on the Gryffendor Quiddich team.  
  
"Yeah! Lets ask Ari to come too! And Lily! And...."  
  
"Why don't we just invite everyone!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Why not?"  
  
Lily, Remus, Ari, Lis and Peter mouths dropped open. Sirius didn't even acknowledge Cat's presence.  
  
"I have to go take a shower, tell everyone I will see them tomorrow, Ok?" Cat said before running up to the dormitory.  
  
As soon as she had gone, Lily turned to Sirius again.  
  
"What did you do!"  
  
"Bloody Hell Lily, why would I hurt her? She's just being the herself."  
  
Lis rolled her eyes, recovered from the shock.  
  
"Sirius, I mean it. You have to do something, she won't listen to us!" Lily pressed.  
  
"Yeah right, she practically loves you guys."  
  
"But Sirius, you just have to....."  
  
"Just drop it Lily, I am tired of talking about it. If she doesn't come to see me or make it up with me in the next 3 days, I will go to see her. We will make up eventually."  
  
"Don't you mean Make out?" Lis muttered.  
  
With a glare Sirius retreated to his dorm and the others followed suit.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Let's go to Hogsmead again," Cat announced. James had obviously explained the situation to the others, because when Cat arrived at breakfast, the others didn't press her and tried to act as though everything was normal. Cat was grateful, but it made conversation like walking on knives.  
  
"Sure!" Ari replied. "I have to get a few gifts for my cousins."  
  
"Which ones? Arabella and Isabella?" Cat asked  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Awwww, there so cute...." Ari and Cat wandered off together.  
  
Lis glanced suspiciously at Sirius who was cutting his bacon and walked off as well.  
  
"Why do people keep looking at me as though I've sprouted 4 heads?" Sirius commented.  
  
"May be 'cause you hurt every ones favorite girl Cat?" Remus remarked. Sirius had an ugly look on his face.  
  
"Going to Hogsmead Sirius?" Peter said to changed the subject. (A/N: Wow! I've actually made Peter say something!)  
  
A glance a James. No help there, He was too busy staring at Lily.  
  
"Nope." Came the reply.  
  
"Why not?" James was pulled back from Cloud Nine.  
  
"Your not going to Hogsmead?" "No."  
  
Everyone else paused.  
  
"Umm, why?" Asked Remus.  
  
"One, 'cause everyone isn't talking to me and keeps looking at me funny. Two, 'cause I want to annoy Snape who also isn't going and Three......i dunno, I don't have a 3rd reason."  
  
The remaining teenagers looked at Sirius weirdly.  
  
"See? There you go again."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Finished!!! Hope you enjoyed. Review please!!!!! It makes me happy. Hope that this was long enough for you. Help me out with a few ideas, ok?  
  
I promise that Lily and James won't become official foe a while. May be not until Valentines Day!!!  
  
Cat and Sirius' relationship is going to be a rocky road. I am going to have a sequel which will finish until Death, hopefully, or at least until the Wedding.  
  
Review, review, review, review, review ,review, review, review ,review, review, review!!  
  
Thanks, Rhiacat 


	6. To be an Emotionless Freak

A/N- Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter, hopefully you will understand the pain Cat has gone through and why she is the way she is.........  
  
Chapter 6- To be an Emotionless Freak.  
  
"How was Hogsmead?" Sirius asked vaguely.  
  
"Fine." Remus replied. "Why didn't you come?"  
  
Sirius sighed and glanced at everyone around the table. Cat was the only one not there, as she had gone to take another shower. Another.  
  
"I thought I already explained that."  
  
Silence reined and a state of gloom rose over the teenagers.  
  
"Why is Cat so sad?" Asked Remus again softly. "I mean, she never cries or get angrey over big things. She just coops it up in side. She's all fun and games. What happened?"  
  
"Yeah," Lis said. "I never really thought about it before, I thought that was just the way she was. What happened to her?"  
  
"What is this, 20 questions? Isn't it obvious? She is an emotionless freak! Nothing to it." Sirius replied angrily, banging his hand on the table. Irritation settled on the way he spoke and shook.  
  
"Don't you dare call Cat a freak!" Lily said jumping to Cat's defense. Ari and Lis glared. Torii shook her head.  
  
"I didn't call her a freak, I called her an emotionless freak!"  
  
"Well there isn't any difference, is there?"  
  
"Please Be quiet!" Remus tried to sustain the peace.  
  
"Please?" He tried again. Ari and Lis were now involved in the arguement.  
  
"SHUT UP!" James roared.  
  
Immediately everyone fell silent.  
  
"Let me just explain something, ok? I have lived across the road from Cat my whole life. Every year, my family and her family would travel together in the Knight Bus to out cottages, which were side by side on a beach in Ireland. We played together all the time, Cat, her older sister Laura, her older brother Teegan and I...."  
  
"Cat doesn't have a brother!" Sirius put in.  
  
"She used to." James replied softly. Everyone fell silent again.  
  
"We were the best of friends. We shopped, cooked, did everything together! Cat's parents were related to my great grandmother, so technically, we are cousins or something. Rachel and David, Cat's parents were like my Aunt and Uncle. The same for my parents to her, Auntie Julia and Uncle Mathew. Teegan and I used to play tricks on everyone. He was like a big brother to me too, just like Cat and Laura are my sisters. I was an only child, so having them was great for me."  
  
James shook his head wistfully. "I remember one time when Darrren Meredith, a kid down the end of our street, who was Teegan's friend and is 2 years older than us, he was in Laura's year at Hogwarts, sprayed Cat with a muggle water gun. She chased him down the street. Darren is a great guy. He is finishing his training to become an Auror."  
  
"Sounds just like something Cat," Ari commented.  
  
James smiled, "Course. She set a firework off in my room and got grounded. I put bubble gum in her hair when she was 8 year old. She got it cut out and her mom magiked her hair back to what is was again."  
  
"Yep, that's Cat!" Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, it's funny that you all got through almost 7 years of Hogwarts, not knowing. You all see the fun side, except for you girls."  
  
"Yeah." Torii said softly. "Lily, Ari and I asked her once, she said she didn't want to talk about it."  
  
James swallowed. Shakily he went on. "Everything seemed perfect. Then, on the year before we got our letter to Hogwarts........" Here James closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and wiped a tear away, but not before everyone saw.  
  
"My brother caught Unicorn Disease."  
  
It was Cat. She expressionless, she climbed over Remus to sit beside James. Putting her arm over his shoulders, she continued telling what the strong James could not.  
  
"Unicorn is harmless for girls, in fact, we can't even catch it. For boys, it's fatal. And incurable. My brother was in so much pain. First, you catch an itchy rash. Next, come the excessive coughing and vomiting blood. Finally, you go crazed, hallucinating and scratching. The rash become sores, sores turn to wounds which bleed. No one can do anything. You can only sit back and make bets on which way they will die, open would and excessive bleeding or suffocating to death."  
  
Lily gasped. Before anyone could say anything, Cat continued.  
  
"Everything was very vague from that point on. I remember Mom, Auntie Julia, Laura and I tending him. Mom hadn't allowed Dad or anyone else near Tee. For the first time ever since I had remember, James and I were separated. He was sent to his grandmother's in Bristol. To me, our house was wreathed in sadness. Everyday, I would go and sit beside Tee, read him stories and talk to him."  
  
"The last real conversation was on my birthday, August 1st. He gave me a necklace that he had bought for me on the last trip to Hogsmead. It was a silver chain with a small cat hanging off it. Behind it, there were words engraved on it. To my Favourite Pussy Cat, Love Tee."  
  
Cat dropped her arm and fingered something on her throat.  
  
"He told me not to feel sad, that heaven was better than the pain he was going through. He told me to be strong my whole life, never to cry for him. Laura was there, and I remember Laura and I promising. Never to cry for him, never to mourn him. To go on with life. He hugged us and gave Laura a small charm for her charm bracelet. He must of sensed that he would never talk to us again." Cat paused and blinked a few times.  
  
"The next days were horrible," she continued softly. "He hallucinated, yelling and scratching at us. Uncle Mathew took me and Laura to stay with James and his grandmother. A few days later, Mom sent us an owl. My brother had suffocated to death."  
  
Here James hugged her, his face finally tear free.  
  
"I remember Tee in his coffin, he had a smile on his face." James said.  
  
"Lifeless, not like the Teegan I knew." Cat added.  
  
"People crying, everyone in fact except Laura and you." James licked his lips.  
  
"We'd promised though, and we kept this promise."  
  
"Yeah," James said haltingly.  
  
James opened his mouth to say something else, but Professor Solvene cut in.  
  
"Miss Starrling, a word about your behavior, if you please?"  
  
Cat grinned and stood up, her emotionless face had disappeared. As Cat walked away, James continued.  
  
"I think that she and Laura have kept that promise, not just for Tee, but for everything. The reason I think she hates anyone calling her Puss, Kitten ,Kitty Cat or something was because Teegan had pet names for her."  
  
"Wow, I never knew...........she always had secrets, that I knew, but nothing serious." Ari nodded her head slowly. "Yes, that makes perfect sense. Her whole nobody but me protects me theory, her whole just glaze over everyone's bad habits, etc. She gets mad, yells, laughs, and stuff, but never cries........."  
  
Lily looked up sharply, "Sirius, when are you going to talk to her?"  
  
Glaring, he answered, "3 days, I told you, for the last time!"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Night came. Cat lay on her bed, barely moving.  
  
You knew that they must know sometime, Cat thought. But I don't want anyone taking pity on me! Wearily, she fell asleep. Tomorrow, I will get back into myself. I'll even hex Snape or something!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius sat in front of the fire. 2 days left. I wonder if she'll come. I certainly don't want to ruin my reputation of being a bad boy. Smiling, Sirius thought of a plan.  
  
Jealousy, Regret. I'll make her come crawling back to me, He thought rather evilly.  
  
Pulling the covers over his head, he reviewed the list of girls that he hadn't snogged recently. No one said he couldn't snog them more than once.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Packing up her things, Lily turned to Ari.  
  
"Interesting, huh?" Ari said, reading Lily's thoughts.  
  
"Yeah. I never knew what she has been through. We should try to be more supportive."  
  
"In a unnoticeable way though," cautioned Ari. "She won't want to be pitied."  
  
"Your right, she won't," said James. Lily dropped the books she was holding. Ari and Remus exchanged a knowing smile. Leaning down, James picked then up for her.  
  
"Here you go, coming?"  
  
"No! I would never go anywhere with you!" Lily said hastily.  
  
"Oh, I thought you might be coming to our meeting with Dumbledore, but, ok, I'll just tell him your busy."  
  
"Meeting? Oh, just....one minute." Lily seemed flustered and busied her hand by picking her papers and arranging them on the couch. James was being much to nice and close to her liking.  
  
Ari took Remus' hand and together they moved to the other side of the room.  
  
"Ready?" James flashed Lily one of his best smiles. One that made her stomach jitter, but she wasn't going to tell him that.  
  
"Yep." What kind of answer was that Lily! She mentally cursed herself.  
  
"Come on then."  
  
Side by side, James and Lily walked out the portrait hole, and even though they wouldn't admit it, everyone else who was near them, thought they were a perfect couple.  
  
And thus passed the 3rd day of the plan.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, so do you like it? I am debating whether to post it now, or wait t'll i get more reviews!! Come on people! Don't you love me......hic ( cries now.)  
  
Anyway......I not so hyper today, I have a dance competition on Saturday.......may be I'll just wait a bit to post this.  
  
Have a great weekend! Love ya,  
  
RhiaCat 


	7. Back in Action

A/N- Review, Review! That's all I have to say. I know their are some worry with the dates, but I worked it out and this chapter is set on the 22nd or 23rd of December.  
  
Of which character do you want to see more of? Despite Lily and James. This chapter will have more of them. In fact, it is almost based entirely on Lily.  
  
I think that the personalities of both Cat and Sirius have changed. I was hoping that ti just be there moods. In this chapter, they revert to there old selves.  
  
I also noticed that the plan was beginning to be a bit neglected.  
  
Thanks.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Morning," Cat said cheerfully to Remus, Lis and Lily as she came down to breakfast. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Nothing good about it," Lily muttered. Her eyes looked red and puffy and she shivered. Remus said nothing but smiled a little smile.  
  
Cat looked questioningly at him. "She's mad the way James makes her feel," Remus mouthed over Lily's head.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?" Lis asked. "Will you shut up?" Lily snapped. "It's just so freakin' cold here!"  
  
"Lily, it's December, what do you expect?" Lis asked patiently.  
  
"Stop mimicking yourself!" Lily said exasperated.  
  
"What? I never told you anything like that before!"  
  
"Yes you did. Oh, never mind." Lily returned to her porridge.  
  
Cat grinned a wide grin and mouthed back over Lily's head to Remus, "It was me! I'm the one who told her that a few days ago!"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Peter asked. Most of the others had come down to the Main Hall and were cheerfully awaiting the new day.  
  
"Most everyone else has gone to Hogsmead, so let's stay here," Ari suggested. Remus smiled and moved over to grasp her hand. "What ever is good for you, is good for me."  
  
Lily groaned. "Will you 2 knock it off?"  
  
"What's wrong with kissing and holding hands?" Lis wanted to know.  
  
"Nothing, That's all you two have done all holiday."  
  
"There's plenty more holiday left anyway," Lis returned.  
  
Torii smiled slightly. "Hey Lillers, weren't you the one commenting on how cute they were?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Your lucky James isn't here Lily, he'd love to hear about your new nickname." Remus said.  
  
"Speaking of James, where is he?" Ari raised her eyebrows. "And where is Cat?"  
  
"Yeah, Sirius too!" Peter added.  
  
"They had better make up soon. The tension is driving me crazy." Torii muttered.  
  
"Look Lily, there's James!" Lis said.  
  
"I personally think you have no feelings," Lily spat.  
  
"Hey guys." It was James. He was wearing a red sweater and blue jeans. His hair flopped over his eyes and his muscles could be seen under his shirt. Lily turned to look at him, blushed and turned away quickly.  
  
"Where's Cat?" Ari said to distract them. "Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to her about something. I wonder what is was?" James mused.  
  
Just then, Sirius and another girl came walking out of the great hall. "Let's go find a closet, ok?" They heard the blond girl say.  
  
"He cheating on her!?!" Lis said out raged. "Well, technically, there not going out anymore." Torii reasoned.  
  
"Actually, they were only going to the ball together and they only went off to talk at Hogsmead. Technically, they weren't going out at all." Lily said.  
  
"How do you know?" Lis rounded on Lily. "How do you know what happened."  
  
"I don't! I only heard them talking in the hospital wing."  
  
"We'd better keep this away from Cat," James cautioned. "Yeah, she'll go spare." Ari agreed.  
  
"She'll feel hurt?" Peter asked.  
  
"Of course she will, but most likely punch him or something," James answered.  
  
"Yep, that's our Cat. She'll definitely lose her temper." Remus said.  
  
"Hey Dudes!" Called a familiar voice. "I just have to take this to Filch, ok?" Cat started off down the corridor that Sirius had taken.  
  
"No!" They all cried.  
  
"What?" Cat turned around and looked at them.  
  
"It's um, Dangerous!" Peter piped up.  
  
Cat frowned. "All right, if you say so." The others all sighed.  
  
"I'll just stick it in this closet here so he can find it.:"  
  
"Wait!" Ari called. The others rushed up. Cat stood in front of the open door.  
  
"What? It's just Sirius kissing some blond. Not like we haven't seen that before," She said sarcastically. Reaching over, she placed that note on the shelf.  
  
"Jeez Louise." She shook her head. "They way you guys we going on about it, I'd thought someone had been attacked or something." Gracefully, she shut the closet door.  
  
"So what are we going to do today? Let's go outside!" Cat suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea, I want to go for a run," Torii said. Nodding, Cat agreed. "I'll come with you!"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Taking their coats, hats, scarves, mittens and cloaks, they paraded outside. Tossing her cloak on the ground, Torii pulled Cat along with her. "Let's go!" Glancing at Remus, Ari, James and Lily, Lis decided to come along too.  
  
Sitting down on the snow, Ari leaned on Remus's shoulder.  
  
"I'm hungry." James announced. Rolling her eyes, Lily replied, "Breakfast was 3 quarters of a hour ago."  
  
"So? I missed breakfast because I had an early morning detention."  
  
"May be next time you will think twice about getting into trouble," Lily said tartly. Ari and Remus looked at each other bemused. Lily rambled on about behavior.  
  
"Look Lily, I'm sure what you are saying is important, but I'm not listening so you might as well can it." Standing up, he grabbed her hand dragged her along back to the castle. "Come on!"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What are you doing?" Lily hissed. "Your too uptight Lilykins. So I'm taking you to the kitchens. We can get a butterbeer or something. A Firewisky will really warm you up!"  
  
"But that's totally against the rules James!" Lily protested.  
  
Turning to face her, James spun around. "You called me James." He stated. Lily looked confused. "Well, That's your name, isn't it? What am I supposed to call you, Gregory or something?"  
  
Cocking his head. James said softly, "Normally, you call me Potter." Feeling flustered, Lily couldn't think of a reply.  
  
"There's no reason to be afraid of me," James told her.  
  
"I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Good!" Was his simple reply before dragging her down another corridor.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Chocolate or Vanilla?" James asked Lily as they stood in the kitchens. Looking up into James's soft, brown eyes, Lily said without thinking, "Chocolate." In reality, vanilla had always been her favorite flavor, but somehow, when ever she was with James, all her bearings came slipping away.  
  
Taking the food and drinks they had ordered, James headed off down the hallways again. Panting, Lily tried to keep up.  
  
"Where are we going?" Asked Lily.  
  
"Just some place warm and quiet so we can eat without being disturbed." James answered. Pulling back, Lily looked at his face and said, "No. I do not want to go anywhere romantic with you." Sighing, James dropped her arm and said, "Look Lily, I just want to talk to you about Head stuff, politics, Voldemort, anything! I promise, I'm not going to hit on you or something. I just want to talk. We always argue and I hate it. I'm trying to fix that."  
  
His face seemed sincere and honest. "Ok." Lily consented.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A little while later after Lily and James had left, Sirius ambled across the grounds and settled down next to Remus.  
  
"Oh good! Your here!" Remus said surprised. "Yeah, we need to talk about the plan as soon as the others get back." Ari added.  
  
"Where are the others?" Sirius asked vaguely.  
  
"Oh, they all went for a run. Look! I see them! Up ahead!" Ari pointed to across the lake.  
  
As they arrived, Ari got down to business. "So.......They are beginning to get to know each other. You told James to get to be nice to her and get to know her better?" Ari asked Remus. "Yep."  
  
"Ok.....so what should be do next?" Ari questioned. "Any ideas?"  
  
"Friends. Friends are definitely best" Torii added. With as sly glance at Sirius and Cat, Lis proposed her idea.  
  
"We staged Cat and Sirius' romance with him saving Cat's life. May be we should do the same with James and Lily."  
  
"It would be dangerous," Remus cautioned. Sneaking a peek at Cat, Ari agreed. "Good. But how shall we do it?"  
  
"I feel slightly bad about doing something to Lily or James." Remus said.  
  
Torii sighed. "That's what we have wands for Remus," Ari told him  
  
Cat looked a cross the lake. Smiling slightly, Cat turned at looked at the others. I fancy a bit of a swim, don't you?"  
  
"But it's winter!" Peter said.  
  
"Exactly," Cat said smugly.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All right, I know it sucked. Review anyway, Pretty please? I bet you can guess what will happen next...................But I promise that it will be a tinsy bit different.................  
  
Ta Ta!!  
  
RhiaCat 


	8. Breakthrough

A/N- Thanks for all your reviews, It has taken me a while to put this up because school is ending and I was on a class trip for 4 days. Here are the messages to those who reviewed for the 5th, 6th and 7th chapter.  
  
Aks100- Yes, you are partially right. However, I am trying to make this a bit different than what you expect............thanks for reviewing! Update on your stories too, I love them!  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood- Thanks for reviewing! You flatter me again..........glad you like it!  
  
MaraudersIce05- Yes, Peter is a traitor. I rarely make him say anything. Evil..... You Flatter me too! I am sure that I am not that good.........  
  
Rubberduker- Yes, I know. I do need to add more detail. This is my first fic, and I think that the first 2 chapters were a bit rough. Hopefully, the description and detail will be better as it goes along and I get more into the plot. Yes.......JK is amazing with her writing. I will never be as good as her..............sigh.  
  
dobbyfan18- As you can see, (guilt) I am a horrible speller. I know, I need to pay more attention to the stupid spell checker, But before, I used to and all the stupid stuff like my last name came up......Thanks for the review though, I will try harder. Glad you like it!  
  
Candidus-Astrum- Yes, Sirius's plan is going to backfire, but his is not the only one............  
  
Chapter 8- A Final Breakthrough !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ari and Cat slipped down the corridor towards the kitchens. "Salt should do the trick," Cat whispered. Inside the brightly lit kitchens, thousands of house elves were working as if there life depended on it. It probably did, thought Ari to herself. Fireplaces and stoves were lined up along the wall. Tables in all different shapes and sizes filled the room which was bathed in a thick golden glow.  
  
"Can I help you Misses? " Came a dozen voices from the curious line of waiting elves. The girls had been here many times, so they new who to ask.  
  
"Could I speak to Twizzle?" Ari requested kindly. A short house elf wearing a pillowcase for his shirt and hat stepped up. His feet which were wrapped up in someone's old underwear.  
  
"Yes Misses?" Twizzle replied. His face showed curiosity, but alarm when they relayed there request.  
  
"We need 10g of salt."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At lunch time, they all met back at the Gryffendor table. The final preparations had been made, and all there was left was to introduce the subject to the victims.  
  
"I feel like skating!" Ari announced, eyes sparkling. This request was greeted with enthusiasm.  
  
"I'll get my skates!" Lily said. "I love skating." Watching everyone go, Cat turned to Torii and admitted, "I am starting to think this wasn't such a good idea." Torii watched Cat go. She seemed to be thinking about something deeply. Biting her lip, it looked to a few people who were passing by, that she was fighting some inner battle.  
  
They met again back at the lake. Lily's eyes were sparkling as she tied on her skates and slid onto the ice. "C'mon you guys!! The weathers beautiful!" Frolicking in the afternoon sunlight, they laughed and sang old songs at the top of their lungs.  
  
"I'll race you to the end of the lake Cat!" Lily challenged. For a moment, Cat stared at the end of the lake to which Lily was skating. Shaking her head quickly, she said a bunch of things very fast. Only a bit of it was decipherable. "...Can't do it. It's all wrong.........loves skating to much......be afraid for ever......" Cat skated as fast as her legs could carry her towards Lily.  
  
"Lily! Wait!" She cried.  
  
The desperation made her fly at Lily, pushing Lily away from the salted ice. "What?!?" Lily screamed. Falling, cat slid across the ice fell through the think sheets.  
  
"Oh My GOD!!!" Lily was hysterical. James grabbed her waist as she had almost thrown herself after Cat. "We can't leave her!" The girls were screaming, James had grabbed both Lily and Torii, Remus held Ari. Peter and Sirius watched helplessly. Raising his wand, Sirius chose the first spell that came to his mind.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" His wand was pointed to the hole in the ice randomly. Water blew everywhere.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" He tried again. Nothing but water.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!!!!" He cried desperately. Cat shot out of the water, lifeless and unmoving.  
  
The others rushed towards her instantly. "We have to get her to the hospital wing!" James said hurriedly. The party was moved inside as she was taken to Madam Pompfry.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Back in the common room, Lily was sobbing quietly on James shoulder. Ari and Sirius explained a rather vague and untrue version of the salted ice to both James and Lily which involved a prank on Snape or something.  
  
"I can't believe she saved my life again." Lily sobbed. His arms around her, James held her silently against his side. Tears trickled down Ari's and Torii's cheeks and they cried. Clinging to Remus, Ari told him, "We should never have done that."  
  
Sirius hugged Torii and Lis with his two arms and even Peter looked mournful. The group then slept, awaiting the mourn. Thus, the third day ended.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry that was short. I wanted to leave you all with a thought or two. Hope you liked it! Review and tell me your favorite character! I will write much more now that I am on Holiday!  
  
Rhia  
  
Review (( 


	9. Dusk and Dawn

A/N- You all better appreciate this chapter, I worked hard on it for a long time, revising and making sure that it fits all your requirements!! Sorry It took so long!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 9- Dusk and Dawn  
  
Sirius, James, Lily, Ari, Remus, Peter, Lis and Torii were waiting in the hospital wing anxiously by Cat's bed. The cream colored walls were lost and the shadows from the candles that were lit played games as they danced across the wall. There were a few pictures hung on the wall, each of it's inhabitants shook there head sadly, avoiding the students eyes.  
  
Cat's bed was the only one occupied. A dozen other beds were made in the same fashion, lined up along the wall.  
  
Sirius looked entirely lost. Pacing the floor by Cat's bed, his shoulders dropped and his eyes seemed sunken with tiredness. "I should have been able to save her sooner!" He exclaimed finally.  
  
"Don't be hard on your self, Sirius," Torii answered, reaching to places a hand on his shoulder and trying to ease his anxiousness. "You did better than we could have done."  
  
Lily reached past the pale white curtains that separated them from Cat. She touched Cat's face softly with one finger. "She's so cold." Lily whispered. The others turned to look at her, sliding the curtains back on the steel frame. Indeed she was. Her whole body seemed limp and lifeless, her face was stone-like though, and twisted in a painful expression. Cat wore a lights blue hospital gown that seemed to be the same color as her face, which, Sirius also noted, could not hide her figure. "Will she be ok?" Ari asked Madam Pompfry who was standing by Cat's face and smoothing her ruffled hair away from her face.  
  
"Oh she should be. She's a very strong girl, you know. She may not look it, but she's strong inside. She should be ok. In time." Madam Pompfry comforted. She walked back into her office, taking the medicine she had been applying to Cat's face.  
  
"In time? But what about Christmas? And the club!" Lis said, shocked.  
  
"What club?" Remus asked. "Oh, we were just planning to go to the Three Broomsticks on Boxing Day night," Lis babbled on.  
  
"You guys should come too!" Ari offered.  
  
"Are... you ok Lily?" James asked hesitantly, ignoring the others chatter.  
  
Lily sighed. "She has just saved my life, James, not really Snape's. It seems that she does this often." Her lipped trembled. "What are we going to do if she doesn't wake up?"  
  
Though she covered her face with her hands, James noticed a few tears leaking down her cheeks. "She will wake up Lily, she has to." James said desperately.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Eve of the fourth day, and the night of the 23rd of December seemed even darker and colder that it had been for a long time. Just before dinner, Madam Pompfry had sent the students out to dinner, assuring them that she would let them know if Cat's situation changed.  
  
Christmas was everywhere. Hogwarts was covered in bright candles, holly, decorated Christmas trees, and winter wreaths. Choirs of wood nymphs sung and the snow covered the ground like vanilla icing to complete the birthday cake of Christ.  
  
The happiness and cheer was limited though, for the whole school. While the Slytherins pretended that there was nothing amiss, they were never jubilant and cheerful people so it didn't make much difference. While the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws were happy, even they could not forget the Lake Incident, which was how everyone referred to it. They talked in whispers, glancing at the Gryffendors furtively, though that could also be about the way Lily and James were sitting next to each other. Usually they were sitting at opposite ends and the still glared at each other. Especially Lily.  
  
The Gryffendors were by far the most miserable. All of them were relatively close, especially, the older ones. What had happened to Cat was a living reminder of the dangers and misery that the world possessed.  
  
To Lily, it seemed that even the teachers seemed a little forlorn. Professor Dumbledore was not at dinner for some strange reason, something that had not happened for several years. Some of the teachers looked a little jittery and Professor Slovene looked plain amused.  
  
No one ate much at the Gryffendor table, except for Herring Pulupo, a small, round third year half-blood who ate gallons, rain or shine, Advent or Lent. It made no difference to him and he refused to let good food go to waste. This he told to his emotional Spanish year mate, Jauna when she ask him reproachfully, how he could be so cruel.  
  
After dinner, the Gryffendors retired to their common room. Most of them went to bed, read , took showers and did what they normally did every evening. Lis, Torii and Ari went straight to bed. Remus took a shower and remained in it for three quarters of an hour. Sirius disappeared, but he had done that so often these last few days that no one thought much of it.  
  
Lily lingered in the common room with James, pretending to read but really watching as he polished him broomstick. By the time he had finished, Lily's brain had memorized exactly what he did and in what order too.  
  
First, he carefully set it down on the plush red carpet, next, he proceeded in plucking the stray twigs that stuck out at odd angles. He then turned it lovingly, stared at it for a second and them picked up the polish and the brush and dipped the brush in the polish and turned towards the broom.................... "Something the matter Lils?" Startled, Lily looked up from her gaze on James broom to realize that he was watching her with great amusement. I must have been staring! Lily thought.  
  
James stood up and stretched. Lily forced herself to look away from his chest and towards the flickering fire across the room. Letting her gaze wander, she looked at the comfortable armchairs that sat near the fire, the sleepy portraits hanging on the red painted wall, the plush red carpet and various sized wooded tables. Hanging above the mantle place, behind two large yellow candles hung a huge woven tapestry of a griffin backed by red and yellow stripes.  
  
"No one here." James said. He was still watching Lily with a quirky smile on his face. It was then that Lily realized that she, Lily Evans was alone in the same room with James Potter at 11:30 at night.  
  
Lily looked back at James shocked. She blushed heavily and looked around for something to do. James sat down beside her on the couch. "Wish Cat would get better." James said. He looked sideways at Lily.  
  
"Yeah. She must mean a lot to you, Pott...I mean James."  
  
"We were best friends from the time we were born. Always getting in trouble." James let out a short chuckle and shook his head.  
  
Lily was intrigued. Forgetting about how embarrassed she had been, she pressed James for more information.  
  
"Well, I remember the time we all went camping with the other families on our street. The Longbottoms, Starrlings, Potters, Merediths and a bunch of other families. We were about to have dinner and Aunt Rachel was calling us to come to the table. We all came except for Cat and Darren Meredith. A few seconds later, we heard a scream and Darren came running out of the forest saying, "I didn't do it, I didn't do it!'".  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Then Cat came running out with her head on fire! Mrs. Meredith sent Darren into the tent and began yelling at him. Aunt Rachel used some sort of spell to grow Cat's hair back. "  
  
"What else happened to you guys?"  
  
"Well, I remember one time when......"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius slunk quickly towards the Hospital Wing through the dark corridors, cursing the fact that he had not thought to take James' invisibility cloak. The halls were barely lit with think tapered candles which cast ghostly shadows. He slowed down as he neared the wide stone entrance. Pausing, Sirius heard several hushed voices.  
  
".....unfortunate event.....sure...recover quickly....waken.." He heard Madam Pompfry say.  
  
"..spell...soon.....lessons." Another voice said. Professor McGonagall.  
  
"..efficiently....talk to students...seriousness....well." Inching forward, Sirius saw Madam Pompfry, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore standing by Cat's bed.  
  
Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore turned around and noticed Sirius. "Ahhh, Mr.Black." He gestured that Sirius come forth. "Here to see Miss Starrling?"  
  
As Sirius walked up to the teachers, he contemplated whether he would need to tell them what really happened down by the lake and whether he would get another detention for being out of bed.  
  
Dumbledore placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder and steered him towards Cat. She still had not awakened and was covered in many thick wool blankets. Madam Pompfry was fussing with the blankets and adding a hot bedpan under the sheets. Frowning slightly, he ventured a question.  
  
"How come she still hasn't woken up?"  
  
Smoothing Cat's hair, Madam Pompfry answered his question. "Cat is unconscious right now from the shock of the cold. She was in the freezing water much too long."  
  
"But isn't there a spell to wake her up?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"Actually, we were just discussing that, Mr. Black." Dumbledore said mildly. "It's best to try all natural remedies first, such as creams, warmth and such." Madam Pompfry explained.  
  
"But Christmas is coming and we would rather not have her here all alone and still asleep for Christmas," McGonagall countered. "Her parents have been notified, but because of the bad weather, they have not been able to come. They have placed their full trust in us."  
  
"So there you have it." Dumbledore told Sirius.  
  
"Sir?" Sirius did not quite understand.  
  
"We will have to bring Miss. Starrling back in to consciousness for Christmas."  
  
"Right now in fact." Added McGonagall.  
  
"1.....2......3.....Eneverate!"  
  
Slowly, Sirius saw Cat twitch slightly and slowly open her eyes.  
  
"Hullo." She said cheerfully.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shall I end it here? Yes. I think I shall end it on a happy moment. I am warning you that I think now is the time that I will pause for a second and also revise the other chapters. I think that my own writing as progressed as I write more and more chapters and so my beginning chapters don't quite match the style that I write in now.  
  
I also have found that everything is getting a bit sad, so the next few chapters will probably be meaningless, Christmas cheer and fluff. I don't know for sure though. Here are a few hints about what is to come in the next few chapters:  
  
the Christmas Ball the Boxing Day party at Hogsmead. Christmas Presents A fight between Lily and James (again,lol.) Remus' secret. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.  
  
Here are my wonderful and faithful reviewers, I don't know what I would do without them:  
  
Mini Padfoot- Hey Padfoot. Back again!! What happened to your brother? Sorry about asking, you don't have to tell if you don't want to. Hope you like this chapter, thank you for reviewing and for giving me the courage to post this chapter and not hine in my wardrobe!  
  
SOBs 4 Sirius 223 – Hello. Thank you for reviewing my fic, I admit that it is not the best story. Thanks for telling me which characters you liked best, I will definitely included more of them.  
  
Aks100- I know. Poor Cat. And me too. I'm the one writing about how beat up she is getting!! Once this is over, I swear on pain of death that I will give Cat a break and make some one else suffer. Remus is next on my list of characters to torture..... Yes, Yes, Lily and James will share some romantic and embarrassing moments in this chapter.....but we shall see how long it lasts.  
  
bessie1- Yes, you are absolutely right. I think that when I started this story for fun, I based Lily's friends on my friends, of which there are many, ( Ha! I've got lot's of friends! I've got lot's of ...never mind. ) and I wanted to include all of them. My favorite character is Cat, so mostly, she is in every scene and the story is based more on her, unintentionally. I wrote another story based just on Lily and James, but it needs much revision and work. Thank you so much for giving me those tips, I know that my spelling is bad too. I am working on fixing the story, and I love any comments that people can give me so I can improve. No offense taken. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
So you might not get another chapter for a little while, my next priority is my Tamora Pierce fic, then revision, though that shouldn't take long. I will revise the first 2 chapters, then put chapter 10 up. The revise the next 2 chapters, etc.  
  
If you have any suggestions, I would really appreciate them! Let me know what you think,  
  
Smile!  
  
Rhia 


	10. Snow

A/N- I know, I know. I told everyone that I was going to revise, but I have lot's of time now, and I am feeling happy, so I decided to get a head start on the next chapter here!!  
  
Poor Cat. She is like my soul mate, yet look what I made her do? This reminds me of a boy in my class, (whom I don't like, he's quite fat! No, that's mean. He's chubby.) Who wrote a story in which the main character shared his name, let's call him Bob. So Bob wrote a story about a kid called Bob who committed suicide. So our teacher reads it, marks it and phone's Bob's mom and tells Mrs. Bob that she thinks Bob is Suicidal. So Bob's Mom gets scared and goes to see if Bob, who is at his barn, is ok and hasn't committed suicide yet.........insane I tell you.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Good Evening Miss Starrling. Feeling better are we?" Dumbledore asked Cat. The teachers had just woken Cat up.  
  
"Fine thank you. I feel much better." Cat replied. She caught Sirius' eye and winked. Immediately, Madam Pompfry busied herself with rearranging Cat's blankets as Cat tried to sit up.  
  
"Drink this, it's a pepper-up potion. Good. I'll get you some dinner. Stay in Bed!" Madam Pompfry warned.  
  
"Glad to hear you fine." McGonagall said stiffly. "But it still baffles me as to why the ice was thin! Only yesterday the ice was frozen all the way through. What happened?" She asked Sirius sternly.  
  
Before Sirius could reply, Cat jumped in. "It was my fault. You see, we have been trying to get James and Lily together for a while now, and some one gave me a starting idea, so I decided that if we salted the ice, and Lily fell in, James would save her and she would feel more grateful to him, and possible like him more. So we went through with the plan, but the more I thought about it, I realized that the only winter activity Lily likes, is skating. If she fell in, she would never want to skate again. So when Lily challenged me to a race down on that part of the lake, I ran after her so she wouldn't fall in."  
  
"Except that I fell in I guess. I don't know what happened next."  
  
McGonagall looked shocked. Dumbledore looked slightly amused,  
  
"I saved Cat by bringing her out of the water using the Levitation Spell. Pointless now that I think about it." Sirius added quickly.  
  
"It did the job." Dumbledore said mildly. "I am afraid that I will have to take points off for this. Lily could have been seriously ill. And you Cat, were seriously ill. By no means, do you ever put some one's life it danger. 50 points from Gryffendor."  
  
The happy mood Cat and Sirius we in evaporated. They looked guiltily at each other.  
  
"However, certain things may be accounted for." Dumbledore continued. 20 points to Mr. Black for his quick thinking and cool use of knowledge in times for peril. Godric Gryffendor would be proud of you." Sirius grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Another 20 points to Miss. Starrling for bravery and courage, acting as a true Gryffendor would, and saving Miss. Evans."  
  
"I must congratulate you both. I will leave Madam Pompfry to decide when Miss. Starrling may return to school, but I am sure it will be tomorrow. Good Night." With a nod of his head, Dumbledore and McGonagall left the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Oh, and another 5 points to Gryffendor, for honorable intentions. Miss. Evans and Mr. Potter do deserve each other. Next time, try not to concoct plans that are too dangerous." Dumbledore added with a wink before disappearing entirely.  
  
"I have a feeling we got off that one easily." Cat remarked. "Yeah." Sirius said. "We are only five points down now."  
  
Shifting to a more comfortable position, Cat asked how everyone was.  
  
"They were really worried about you. Everyone was! Look at how many cards and presents you got!" Now Cat noticed the mound of cards and box's of candy that sat on the floor and on the bedside table. Reaching over, she picked one up.  
  
"Lily was worse. She looked really sick with worry. Lis didn't talk and just sat around for like three hours. She didn't mention Mac once! James was really worried about you too, but he was worried about Lily as well. He kind of stared at the fire a lot. Remus didn't know what to do with him self. I saw him try to read, write letters, start a conversation. I even saw him try to start his homework! Finally he took a three-quarter of an hour long shower. He just couldn't pay attention. Ari and Tori sat and talked and hushed voices."  
  
"Mmm. Nice to know people care, I guess." Cat smiled shyly. "Thanks for saving me Sirius."  
  
"Your welcome. Who gave you that card?" He said changing the subject to the red heart shaped card Cat held in her hands.  
  
"Oh," Cat laughed. "Jeremy Baker. From Ravenclaw. He's asking me if I want to go to the ......ball with him......" Cat slowed down when she realized what she was saying.  
  
"Are you going to accept?" Sirius asked quietly.  
  
"I....don't think...I....I don't know." Cat said all out in a rush. She placed the card back on the bedside table. "I mean, he's nice and every thing, but I don't think........" she paused.  
  
"My offer still stands," Sirius said even more quietly, if possible. He looked at her, struggling for something to say. Cat stared at the bed. She picked up another card from the table absent mindedly.  
  
"Madam P. is coming," Sirius said suddenly, when he heard a rustling in the corridor. "I better go. See you tomorrow Cat." He stood up and walked toward the door.  
  
"I'd like that." Cat said suddenly.  
  
"Like what?" Sirius said, turning around. "Going to the ball with me or seeing me tomorrow?"  
  
Cat grinned cheekily. "Both," She answered  
  
Sirius flashed her his famous grin. "Bye Puss!" He said before heading back to his dorm.  
  
"I hate it when you say that." He heard her say grumpily, and grinned in spite of himself.  
  
After he left, Cat turned to the card she held in her hand. It was a pale yellow envelope with Cat written on it in red ink.  
  
Curious, she opened it. There, on a small piece of parchment was a message and a small, thin little cat sitting up perkily with it'd head cocked to one side. The person who had written this note had obviously drawn it. Glancing at the signature on the bottom, she found it was from Sirius.  
  
Dear Puss,  
  
I hope you get better really soon, I'd hate it if you had to miss Christmas. We are all really worried about you. Me especially. Our plan was pretty stupid, we should Never have put your life or Lily's life in Danger.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Sirius  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next day dawned bright and early. Surprisingly enough, the sun was shining when Lily awoke. Smiling, she looked out the window of the dormitories towards the lake. Slight ripples from the wind glazed across it. The whole pure, innocent scene made her think of last night and how sweet James had been!  
  
Flash back   
  
"What else happened to you guys?" Lily remembered saying vaguely.  
  
"Tons of stuff!! One Christmas, my Uncle Mike came home on his motorbike from Nigeria, along with his girlfriend, Neema. I remember him leaving it out by the back door with the two helmets. Cat and I got away while the adults were all drinking wine, put on the helmets and started up the bike. Cat was in front though, and Mike's helmet was so big it dropped over her eyes so she couldn't see. Of course she was the one who insisted on driving."  
  
"So like Cat. We went go-karting once and she ran right into the wall." Lily chuckled.  
  
"Yep. And that's pretty much what happened here too. Did I mention it was a flying motor bike?"  
  
"Oh Man, I can imagine what might happen."  
  
"Well," James grinned and continued with a far away look in his eyes. " Cat accidentally hit the reverse button when we were half way up in the air. The bike hit the house, flung forward and, I am sorry to say, stopped so fast that I fell off and landed in the pool. Nearly broke my neck."  
  
Lily laughed so hard she nearly fell of the couch. "What did your parents say?"  
  
"Nothing for a while! They had to fish me out of the pool and get Cat off the motor bike 15 feet up in the air! When the bike hit the wall, something inside broke so Cat was stuck up there for half an hour! And after what happened to me, she sure wasn't gong to jump!"  
  
Lily giggled and leaned slightly on James more, yawning.  
  
"Tell me some more," Lily begged him.  
  
Smiling sweetly, James hugged her suddenly. "Later. Your tired, and so am I. I have to get up early and by last minute Christmas presents anyway. I've got your already though."  
  
"You got me a present? You shouldn't have!" Lily said startled.  
  
"Why? We're friends aren't we."  
  
Getting up, Lily moved towards the stairs. "Of course." She said before going to bed.  
  
End Flash Back   
  
A sudden noise brought Lily back to reality. I have to get James a present today, Lily thought. Glancing over at the beds, she saw Lis hugging her pillow, her blond hair sprawled across her face.  
  
Torii was awake and grinning at Lily. "Day dreaming about a certain some one?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell rock. Jingle bell swing and Jingle bell ring!" Ari was awake and as happy as a clam.  
  
"Oh No.....it's going to take ages to get another song stuck in her head........" Lily moaned.  
  
"What? It's the 24th of December, what else do you expect Lily?" Came Sirius' jaunty voice. James, Sirius and Remus suddenly entered the room.  
  
"Where did you guys come from?" Torii asked as Lily fumed at him.  
  
"Guys? Where?" Lis was wide awake. "Oh. You guys. Hello."  
  
"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock," Ari sang as she moved over on her bed so Remus could sit next to her.  
  
James went to sit on the end of Lily's bed, and Sirius to Cat's.  
  
"Whose up for Hogsmead today?" James asked.  
  
"Me." Lily said, yawning.  
  
"I'll go." Tori said.  
  
"Jingle bell swing and jingle bell ring,"  
  
"Ok." Was Lis' only reply.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sirius said, smirking slightly. "And you all won't want to either."  
  
"Why?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Jingle bell, jingle bell....."  
  
"I remember singing Nuttin' for Christmas with Cat." James said vaguely.  
  
"Jingle bell rock......."  
  
"SHUT UP ARI!!!!!"  
  
Everyone seemed to fall into silence at the mention of Cat's name. All Except Sirius of course.  
  
"I've um....I've got some news for you guys." Sirius said inspecting his fingernails.  
  
"We don't want to hear it," Lily said softly.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you later. Right now I've got to scoot and get to the hospital wing before Cat eats all her Chocolate Frogs."  
  
There was silence. "What do you say?" Lily said dangerously. "Where were you last night anyway Padfoot?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh, I just went to the hospital wing and witnessed Dumbledore and a few others waking Cat up. Then we talked a bit and......." He trailed off.  
  
"And?" Lis pressed.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Have you guys made up yet?" Lis questioned.  
  
"Are you still going to the ball together?" Lily asked.  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows and said, "What are you talking about?" This would have had more effect if he had been able to take the big grin off his face.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It turned out that Cat was already up, awake and opening the cards and other presents that were lying on her bedside table. The one from Sirius was far from sight.  
  
The radio was on and Cat was singing. Here was something surprising, but not unusual. To all the Gryffendor's and all Cat's close friends, their lives were marked by Cat's singing. When Cat sung, it made everyone want to be happy and cheerful, it made everything seem better.  
  
When the party finally dragged themselves to the hospital wing, Cat was sitting with her window open a crack and she was singing "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow."  
  
Oh the weather outside is frightful  
  
But the fire is so delightful  
  
And since we've no place to go  
  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!  
  
"No........I don't want anymore snow...." Lily moaned.  
  
"Lily! Hey Everyone. Come to se poor 'ole little Cat?" Cat flashed them a huge grin.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Lily said as she rushed up and hugged Cat.  
  
"Believe me, I wasn't planning on it," Cat said dryly.  
  
"We were sick with worry," Remus said sincerely.  
  
"And you should be proud too, bags under my eyes are really bad for my complexion," Lis added. She too hugged Cat like she would never let go though.  
  
"Ooooo, can I have a Blueberry Crumble-Smushing Wacker Filled Choco- Chocolate, Cat?" James asked, glancing at the box of chocolates that we sitting on her bed.  
  
By now, everyone had hugged Cat and were settling in comfortably.  
  
"No! These were given to me by Mark Jersal. And I'm going to eat them all up!" Cat retorted.  
  
"Mark Jersal is hot," was Lis's only thought.  
  
It doesn't show signs of stopping  
  
And I've bought some corn for popping  
  
The lights are turned way down low  
  
"Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" Cat sang.  
  
"This is really getting on my nerves," Lily grumbled.  
  
"So when will you be able to get out of the hospital Wing," Remus asked. Sirius was trying to sneak a Chocolate Frog from it's bag on Cat's bed.  
  
"Supposedly after lunch, but I am going to try to get Madam Pompfry to let me go in a few hours. She said that she'd think about it.....Sirius!" Cat yelped. She had only just realized that he was stealing candy and had eaten quite a lot.  
  
She pounced, wrestling the Frog out of his hand. Or trying to anyway. He was much stronger than her, and taller, and bigger too. All she succeeded in doing was falling on top of him sideways.  
  
"When we finally kiss goodnight  
  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
  
All the way home I'll be warm!" Grinning sheepishly, Sirius addressed the others. "That's the only verse I know!"  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Ari said dryly. She was sitting comfortably on Remus's lap.  
  
The fire is slowly dying  
  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying  
  
But as long as you love me so  
  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!  
  
It happened to be that moment that Madam Pompfry came back.  
  
"What is this!" Her face was shocked. "Have you no consideration. Miss Starrling needs a lot of rest. You will wear her out. OUT!"  
  
Cat protested. "I'm fine. Can I please go out early? I really need to get some last minutes Christmas presents."  
  
Surveying the group, Madam Pompfry frowned. "Hmmmm." Sighing, she gave her consent. "Oh, Alright. But you had all better watch out for her. She will still be tired. Don't over do it."  
  
Sirius slung his arm around Cat's shoulders. "Don't you worry ma'am, I will look after Cat." He saluted, which caused Cat to roll her eyes.  
  
And so they walked, Finally filled with the Christmas cheer that Hogwarts and young people possess.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you!!! I hope you like this chapter. Yep, Cat and Sirius are back together, and all is well. I know, I haven't actually posted those revised chapters, but I WILL get around to it. I just realized that I have put this chapter off.  
  
The next chapter will contain, Hogsmead, the Ball, Christmas Eve, and MAYBE Christmas Day. It all depends on what I get done.  
  
Happy Christmas in July everyone!  
  
Special Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers.  
  
I love you guys!!!!!  
  
imogenhm.- Thank you!! I am glad you like this story!! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Jfuroboe- Yes, Lily and James will hook up, Though it may take a while, I'm thinking Valentines Day? Keep in min that it is 7th year. Or someone's birthday. When everyone get's their Christmas presents, you will find out slightly more about them, and their families, pureblood, origin, etc. More Remus? Can do. Thanks for being so supportive, Hope you like this chapter!  
  
aks100 – Thank you!! I value your opinion. Hope you are having fun in Spain. I've always wanted to go there. Yay! Write more on your stories, I love them. Ok....I'm just going to give my characters a chance to relax. Hopefully, Cat will be happy for a while. I think the next complication, will be Remus, and his problems.......Then Voldemort. And of course, it is never an easy road for the couples. I might be able to get a few fights and stuff here and there. Poor Cat and Sirius. They are off and on for ever. And possible don't get fully together till Lily and James's wedding! Sad, I know. But Cat will be Happy. I've had enough torturing her. Thanks for your continued support, let me know what you think of this chapter, and the others to come. The problem is, I have so many plans, idea's and stories, it is hard to write and get everything to fit together!  
  
SOBs 4 Sirius 223- Sorry I haven't posted really fast, I still hope you like this though! Thank you so much!!  
  
Don't forget to Smile!  
  
Rhia 


	11. The Rules of Cats

**A/N- Heya. First of all, I would like to let you know that I have revised the first and second chapter. I have re-read them, and realized that I have found some spelling mistakes....so bear with me. In the revised versions, I go into more detail about the appearances of the characters, and the more personal history of them as well. It would be really good if you read them, since I have also changed some things. I am also not really happy of what Cat went through......now it seems a little to much. Cat does show emotion, she just doesn't cry in front of everyone. **

**Chapter 11- The Rules of Cat's**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

It was snowing again, much to Lily's dismay. The banks were piled 6 feet high, and towered over the teenagers. Away in the distance, Hagrid could be seen with a giant shovel, tossing snow this way and that to clear a path for the rambunctious school children. The frost lingered on the trees, sparkling like beacons on the pale sky.

On the insistence of Madam Pomfry, Cat was bundled up with two jumpers, three pairs of socks, a coat and cloak over her normal clothes.

"It's so hard to walk," Cat was grumbling to Ari who was walking beside her.

"Poor, poor Pussy Cat," Lis crooned.

"Shut up!" Cat exclaimed.

James and Lily were walking ahead, talking about something or other. Lily was smiling a lot, and laughing her head off. Peter, Remus, Torii, Lis, Ari, Cat and Sirius were walking behind them.

Sirius was obviously happy. He bounced back and forth, from Cat to Remus and Peter. At this particular moment, he was discussing something with Remus and Peter in a hushed voice, but then he suddenly bounded back next to Cat.

"Look! I see a Cat!"

"Where?" Cat, Ari and Torii inquired, looking around.

"Right here!" Sirius said, grabbing Cat by the shoulders. "It's my new pet. Isn't it cute?"

Cat rolled her eyes for probably the fiftieth time that day. Ari giggled and fell back so she was walking beside Remus.

"Nope. Your my pet. It's the rules," Cat said solemnly.

"What rules?" Sirius stopped and crossed his arms in front of her.

"The Rules of Cats, of course." Cat replied. By this time, James and Lily had returned to the group.

"James, have you ever heard of the Rules of Cats?" Sirius asked him.

"Oh yes." James said airily. He exchanged a grin with Lily.

"How come I wasn't told?" Sirius said with mock outrage.

"Come along Doggy, time to go," Cat was saying with a very posh accent.

Sirius complained, "This is so not fair.............."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After Mac came to take Lis away to some secluded place and Torii was claimed by Jack, the final six came to the conclusion that they had to figure out where they were going to go because it was already 11:00 and they wanted to be back at the castle by 3:30.

"I've got shopping to do," James announced brightly. "Me too," Lily said absently. Her mind was full off thought on what to get James. Something Quidditch? Gryffendor like? Lily had no idea. Something from Zonkos? Honeydukes?

"Um Hello? Earth to Lily," Ari said suddenly. "I think we've decided to split up, girls and boys."

"Oh," Lily said blinking, "Yeah, that's fine." Sirius was scowling. "No it isn't, how am I supposed to spend time with Cat?"

"The Ball, silly. I'm going with you. We'll be there for like five hours. Then it's Christmas day. Then Boxing Day." Cat put a hand on his arm. Sirius still looked put out.

"Besides. I haven't got any presents for any of you boys yet, and I can't get you one if you with me."

"Why not?" Sirius said cheekily. "This is another Rule of Cats." Was Cat's only reply.

"We'll see you Boys later!" Ari said as the girls split up.

"I am a Man, I'll have you know," They could hear Sirius faintly from behind them.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I can't find anything!" Lily was exclaiming. The Three girls had been looking for about an hour, and only Cat had been able to get presents. Ari had got all of hers with Remus the last few times they had gone shopping. While Lily was raging about the poor selection, Cat was calmly returning from the counter with some mysterious parcels.

"What are they Cat?" Ari asked. Cat smiled mysteriously. "Nothing much. Now I only need a present for Remus and something for my 5 Turkish cousins now."

Ari raised her eyebrows. "You've got five Turkish cousins?"

"Yeah. They are really my second cousins once removed or something. You see, my Dad's uncle's cousin Steve and his American wife, Tiffany had three girls, Linda, Lisa and Lynn. Linda married a Spanish man, Juan, and they have two boys, Enrico and Alfonso. Lisa married a Russian, Nicolas, and they have one girl so far, Anastasia. Lynn, married a Turk, and they have 5 kids, Joshua, Jane, Jason, Jeremy and Janet. And Lynn is pregnant with twins now."

"You have a huge family!" Ari exclaimed.

"Yeah....I guess if comes naturally if you are a pure blood. Then you are related to everyone. Anyway, It is traditional to get everyone gifts, so I think I will stop by Zonko's get then some Dungbombs, or Stinkpellets or something. They don't get those imported in Turkey."

"........Insane! I mean, I've got to find something good for James because he's taking me to the ball and everything....and he saved me and is acting all sweet......" Lily was ranting.

"Ah Ha!" Cat said triumphantly. "You do so like James!" Lily blushed a deep red.

"We knew it!" Ari said grinning evilly.

"Don't tell him. Please don't tell him!" Lily pleaded.

"Why not? He likes you too!" Cat exclaimed. "That's all it is all summer. Lily this, Lily that....."

"Please?"

"We promise." Cat and Ari said, exchanging grins.

"Now....." Cat said thinking. "I think I know of a shop that we could go too...."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

At exactly three thirty, the girls were waiting at the Three Broomsticks for the boys. Who were late.

"They better get here soon!" Lis was ranting. "The Dinner and Ball starts at 7:00! And it's almost 4:00 now!"

"You guys need three hours to get ready? That is insane!" James said angrily. "James, James, James...." Sirius said shaking his head.

"You see James..." Sirius went on. He placed his hand on James' shoulder. "I maintain the fact that.........the longer a girl takes to get ready, the better she looks." Both he and James grinned suddenly.

"You idiots." Cat muttered and they struggled up the snowy hill and back towards Hogwarts.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back in the girls dormitories, chaos reined. Dress robes had been laid out on the bed, shoes were being hunted for, make up was all over the floor and Cat had managed to drop her mirror on the floor twice in the 7 minutes they had been up there.

"Bad luck if it breaks." Ari said to Cat. Ari had been the first one in the shower and she was now wearing her underwear and drying her hair. Ari was like that. Rarely bashful or embarrassed in front of her friends. Especially since they had shared a room for 7 years and were practically sisters. Cat was sitting on the end of her bed with her towel and shampoo.

"How many years? 7? I can wait that long," Cat said shrugging and fingering the long crack in her hand mirror.

Tori was a wiz at managing to play music in their room, and since it was Christmas, well, Cat and Ari had out ruled all the usual songs and made Tori play a bunch of Christmas songs. Which they would sing at the top of their lungs.

And so that was how things went.

Lis was in the shower now, and she would probably be in their for half an hour. Cat had her clothes hung on the wardrobe door and was bouncing on the bed like a maniac sings, 'Have a Holly, Jolly Christmas."

"**Have a holly, jolly Christmas;  
It's the best time of the year  
I don't know if there'll be snow  
but have a cup of cheer  
Have a holly, jolly Christmas;  
And when you walk down the street  
Say Hello to friends you know  
and everyone you meet"**

"I Love Christmas!!" Cat said.

"Looking at you makes me sick," Torii muttered under her breath as she tried various hairstyles out in front of the mirror.

"How are you wearing your hair, Lily?" Ari asked. Lily, who had been reading, put down her book and sighed. "I have no idea. I was going to ask Lis."

"Ask me what?" Lis had come out of the shower.

**  
  
"Oh  
ho  
the mistletoe  
hung where you can see;  
Somebody waits for you;   
Kiss her once for me  
Have a holly jolly Christmas  
and in case you didn't hear  
Oh by golly  
have a holly  
jolly Christmas this year" **Cat sang. Lily ignored her.

Torii dashed madly for the shower before anyone could object.

"How I should wear my hair." Lily put the book under her pillow and stood up. "I think you should put it half up." Cat said mildly.

"No one asked you," Lily retorted. Lis preformed a simple drying spell and looked reproachful.

"She's right you know. You've got the right length, and it will look really pretty!" Lis began to comb her hair with deft fingers. "And I know just what you need to go with it. I sparkly white clip."

"You can borrow my white barrette Lils," Cat offered. With nothing else to do, she pulled out several large shopping bags and began to wrap various parcels with bright red wrapping paper and write long letters on pale parchment that trailed along the floor.

**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun**

New music began to play, but you could barely hear it as Ari had begun to sing with drastic enthusiasm.

"I Love this song!" Ari cried.  
  
"**Jingle bell  
jingle bell  
jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time   
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air" **Ari continued to sing while the others fiddled around.**  
**

By now, Torii had come out of the shower and was fixing her hair too. Lily took Cat's barrette and went into the bathroom.

"You should leave your hair down Torii, it's so long and pretty," Cat commented.

"How come you are suddenly Miss Knowledgeable." Torii quizzed. Cat smiled. "Even I am surprised by my own inner talents," She said grandly, sweeping her arms to the side.

**  
  
"What a bright time  
it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh   
Giddy-up jingle horse  
pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell" **

Ari swung her hands from side to side and danced off across the room.  
  
"You haven't changed in 7 years," Torii said affectionately. "You are, were, and always will be the same, hyper and happy Cat who doesn't cry in front of others."

"Especially boys," Lis and Ari said from the other side of the room.

**That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell rock **

**  
**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was now 7:25 and the boys were waiting just below the girl's staircases.

James paced nervously. "What if I mess it up?" He moaned. He had deep red robes on that shimmered slightly in the glow of the fire and hung the right way, accenting his muscles and build through the folds. His hair was as messy as usual, though James was making a vain attempt to flatten it. On the whole, James look extremely desirable and handsome.

"You won't mess up," Remus assured him. Remus was wearing black robes made of velvet and something, (may be it was the fact that he was going with Ari,) made him look not washed out and pale at all. He looked just as hot and manly as James did. All the other couples looked on jealously. The girls, for not getting to go with a infamous Marauder and the boys for the looks the Marauder's were getting.

Sirius looked slightly amused. His hands were crossed and he had a maddening air of unusual patience. He was wearing dark, dark blue robes the made his deep brown eyes look endless. By the way his hair hung casually into his eyes, the stunning smile he had on his lips and the way his shoulders and chest filled out the robes, you could tell that he, along with Remus and James, were going to get a lot of attention.

"They better get down here soon," James said, wringing his hands. "What if she decides not to come? What if she's got another date and hasn't told me? What if I look like a total fool?"

"Relax." Remus said again. "Where are you going Wormtail?"

Peter looked back and shrugged. He looked ok, with grayish robes and neatly combed hair. "I'd better go get Melinda."

Remus and Sirius nodded their consent. "We'll meet you down at the great hall, ok? Save us some seats, enough for everyone." Remus called. Peter waved slightly, nodded and disappeared out the portrait hole with most of the other people in the common room.

"Oh where ARE they," James said anxiously.

"Oh why don't you just ask Torii?" Remus said, losing his patience.

Torii had appeared and was coming down the stairs. She looked beautiful. Her dark purple robes hung around her, showing her figure nicely. Her hair hung down over her shoulders and her eyes where rimed with a faint violet color.

"Jack is going to be lucky tonight ," was Sirius' perverted whisper. Torii smiled at the sight of them.

"The others are coming. I'd wait, but Jack is waiting. And don't worry James, Lily is really happy, yet nervous as well." Torii waved and set off with the last group of 5th years.

Cat's voice rang out in the silence the was left. "For God's sake, Lis. Let go of my hair. It's fine."

Lis and Ari came out through the door, Lis in shocking fuchsia and Ari in a pale periwinkle.

"I'd love to stay," Lis said eyeing the boys, "But I've really got to go. I expect the feast started 10 minutes ago!"

Remus was staring at Ari. "You....look.....wonderful," He stammered. Ari smiled. Her hair was let down, though she had some tiny woven plats on each side of her head that were attached to pale blue clips. Her caramel eyes shone slightly, set off by her pale indigo eye shadow.

Her smooth, creamy pale pink lips parted as she formed a simple question. "Shall we go?" Taking her hand, thin blue bangles jingled as Remus led her outside the portrait hole.

"Just act natural," Sirius whispered to James. A few second later, they heard Cat exclaim, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Come on." And down came Cat and Lily.

"Hello Gorgeous," Sirius said charmingly to Cat when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"We'd better go, the feast has already started," Lily said hastily. Moving off, the two boys, oh, I'm sorry, Men, took their dates towards the great hall.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peter had managed to get them all a good table, and they were now broken off into groups. Melinda Whitney, Peter's date, had struck up a conversation with Lily. James, was participating loyally, but was really more fascinated with looking at Lily. Sure enough, her while silk dress robes and shining clip had really done her justice. The top half of her soft red hair was positioned in the middle of her head. Small red tendrils were escaping and drifting down her face. Her emerald eyes were sparkling and every so often, James was please to say, she would turn her head and smile at him. A plain gold chain hung on her neck, though James was careful not to look to long at that particular spot.

Remus, Ari, Peter and Jack were talking about Quiddich, as both Jack and Ari were on their respective teams.

"I'd be good if we can beat Slytherin and face each other for the cup!" Jack was saying nicely to the Gryffendors.

At the other side of the table, Mac and Sirius were competing for jokes, which they would tell with gusto. Lis and Cat were laughing with Torii, though every so often, Torii would sneak a glance at Kyle on the other side if the room. This did not go unnoticed. Cat frowned slightly as the plates were cleared from the tables. The ball was about to begin, though it was Lily, James and the prefects who were to open it.

"You ok?" Sirius asked Cat as they followed Lis and Mac because the tables were moving to the sides of the hall.

"Yeah. I'm just concerned about Jack." Cat answered.

Sirius raised his eye brows. "Your not going to go and cheat on me are you?"

"No," Cat said scornfully. "He's my friend though, and he's very sensitive. Especially when people tease him, or over look him because he has no idea of his lineage."

"How did you find that out?" Sirius asked.

Cat looked at him searchingly. Her pale silvery green robes showed off her fabulous figure. Her hair was done in a bun with two small pieces of hair to frame her face. Her eyes bored into him, seeming to look in his very soul. They were hazel, yet at the moment looked more green that anything.

"When you and James used to tease him about his guardian and stuff."

Sirius looked uncomfortable. "We stopped last year though," He said.

"Only because I asked him not to," Cat retorted scathingly.

Sirius looked slightly dejected for a moment, but he quickly hid it by turning into his usual charming self.

"Alrighty then, since you love him so much, I will personally see to it that the famous and sexy Marauders never tease poor 'ole Jacky again." He cocked his head and glanced out to the hall where the prefects and head students were beginning to dance.

"That depends on what kind of love or like you are talking about. I like and care for him I do Remus. As a close friend." Cat said vaguely. They were both watching Lily and James avidly.

"And James too I suppose." Sirius replied. Cat fiddled with the necklace that was around her neck.

"No, that is a bit different. I mean, I love James. He's family. And I love Lily, Ari, Tori and everyone as best friends, sisters almost."

"And me?" Sirius watched her carefully, so carefully that he could almost feel her lashes brush his own cheek as she blinked slightly.

Cat smiled softly and reached for his hand. All else seemed very far away.

"Now that's a very different type of love."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aks100- Glad you had fun in Spain. Can I call you Anna? I mean, calling you aks or 100 seems really weird, conversation like. And Christmas songs do so totally rock. I put in some more Lily and James moments with James telling her some of his memories in for you, since you like them so much. The next chapter will feature the rest of the ball and Christmas Eve. It will probably be much shorter, but who knows? I planned to put the Christmas ball and Christmas Eve in this chapter, but then it would be way too long and I wouldn't get this up as planned. Keep updating on your stories!! I love them. Especially Rhia, Emma and Ginny. They Rock!

**Candidus-Astrum**- Thank you, you really flatter me! I am definitely not at all like J.K though. All my stories need a little work. But, I guess that is what summer is for!

**SOBs 4 Sirius 223** – I am glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing, you are being really faithful!! I hope you like this chapter, and yes, I love Sirius too!

Thanks for being so great everyone, and don't forget to review! 

**Smile ;)**

**Rhia**


	12. All I want for Christmas

**A/N- This chapter is for Anna. And I have added more Remus for jfuroboe. Thanks guys!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"They look fantastic together, don't they," Ari said lightly.

The dinner lights had been dimmed and the effect was slightly intoxicating. Soft lights fell on the floor. Red, gold, green and silver banners hung from the ceiling, bright Christmas Trees were decorated with ribbons, beads, baubles, tinsel, bows and gold figurines.

Wreaths hung on the walls and holly sat on the tables and chairs that were situated along the wall. Bright red punch sat on smaller tables, as well has delicacy treats.

Hundreds of kids and their dates lingered on the sidelines, watching the prefects and head students dance.

The couple which Ari and Remus were currently discussing, happened to be the two Head Students, Lily and James Potter.

_**Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like eskimos  
Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep toni**ght_

"They look slightly nervous though," Ari concluded. "Want to get some punch?" Remus smiled nervously and glanced fleetingly at a lone punch bowl on the table closest to them. Ari raised her eyebrows. "Ok, which bowl did Sirius spike?" Ari said with a knowing smile.

Remus grinned. "Let's stay away from this bowl, shall we?" He said indicating the bowl closest to them.  
  
**_They know that Santa's on his way  
He's bringing lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly_**

"I believed in Santa for so long," Ari said. "My mom was a friend of the Prewetts in particular. I remember one Christmas, when Alice, her twin brothers, my brother younger Karol, my older sisters Nadia and Tanya and I stayed up late to try to see the reindeer in the sky. We were quite convinced that we heard their hoofs on the roof."

_  
**And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you**_

"You have a big family then." Remus said simply. He just enjoyed watching her. He found that if he stared at her too long, his eyes would glaze over. It was quite scary.

Ari reached out to take his hand. They turned their attention to Cat and Sirius at the back of the hall. Cat was laughing and glancing at the offending punch bowl. It looked like Sirius had just told her what he had done. They looked really comfortable together. It was funny how when you talk to someone for the first time, you think you fully understand. Later, you realize how complex peoples minds, hearts, souls and families are. Just think. Cat and James have both suffered needlessly with deaths and the looming threat of Voldemort. But look at them. Laughing away and acting all carefree. Remus was amazed at how well they survived. Able to go on in life, as of nothing had happened. But it's the same with Lily and Sirius. Lily's sister had now rejected her because Lily was a witch. Sirius left his only family because they were selfish, mean and totally regarded muggleborns and half-bloods. Remus wasn't sure that he would have the guts to be able to do that.

But here they were, laughing away. Being hyper. It was amazing. How do they do it?_  
_**  
_And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you_  
**

Finally, they other students were allowed to dance. Couples moved both slow and fast, colors whirled, skirts twirled, and Thyris Nott and his date, Marcy Sincopane where acting very out of character. The stern, secretive pair where really letting it loose, talking at the top of their lungs, swinging around the floor and calling each other 'Thy' and 'Cy'.

Obviously they had taken more of their share in the 'Offending Punch' as Remus now called it.

**_It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
With the kids jingle belling  
And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer"   
It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
It's the hap -happiest season of all  
With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings  
When friends come to call  
_**It's the hap - happiest season of all  
  
There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for toasting  
And caroling out in the snow

"Hello!" Came a cheery voice behind the dancing Ari and Remus. It was Cat, Torii and Jack.

"Hey," Ari said. "Where did Sirius go off too?"

Cat grinned cheekily. "It seems that the 'Offending Punch' is almost gone. I think he's gone to go get some more."

"Oh God," Torii muttered under her breath. "Just don't tell Lily. She will most certainly confiscate it."

_There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories of  
Christmases long, long ago_

The group lingered by the side lines, joined by James and Lily. By the winks that were exchanged by James and Sirius when he returned, it looked like the head boy didn't care what so ever about punch.

The Bell twins, as they were called also came to give their congratulations to Lily and James.

"This is great!" Rebecca was saying to James. "You guys have done a wonderful job. You host really good parties."

"And you had better host another great one when Gryffendor wins the Quidditch cup," Brittany cut in.

_It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
There'll be much mistltoeing   
And hearts will be glowing  
When love ones are near  
_

The Bell twins, Becky and Britt as they we known, happened to be on the Quidditch team, along with Cat, James, the two Prewett twins, Joseph and Benjamin and a really good second year named Edouard (Eddy) Lablanc who was replacing the seeker Chanda Jones who had graduated last year.

"That's right. We are so totally going to win this year, pity Chanda has left though," James replied.

"Eddy is great! He was good to begin with, but has totally improved. Look how we flattened Hufflepuff last October!" Cat said. The discussion turned towards the Quidditch match and how no one wanted Slytherin to win again.

_It's The Most Wonderful Time  
It's The Most Wonderful Time  
It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year_

Cat was distracted though. She kept smiling and waving at the stage that was set up for the Twitchy Witches who were providing the entertainment with an assortment of Christmas carols.

_Said the night wind to the little lamb,  
do you see what I see  
Way up in the sky, little lamb,  
do you see what I see  
A star, a star, dancing in the night  
With a tail as big as a kite  
With a tail as big as a kite_

"Dunno why they keep playing these muggle songs," Ari muttered to Remus.

This song was a little bit different. Softer, Remus and Ari danced a little bit closer as they looked at the throng of people. Lily and James were talking lightly and keeping a respective distance, though Lily seemed to be frowning about something.

Cat had her arms around Sirius' neck, holding him close. They seemed to be talking about something serious, though every so often, Sirius would plant a kiss on Cat's lips carefully.

Lis and Mac were fully connected at the lips, though every so often, they would smile at someone passing by.

Torii and Jack we no where to be seen.

Peter could be seen holding Melinda's hand and walking towards the terrace.  
  
_Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy,   
do you hear what I hear  
Ringing through the sky, shepherd boy,  
do you hear what I hear  
A song, a song, high above the trees  
With a voice as big as the sea  
With a voice as big as the sea _

"I'm slightly worried about Lily and James though," Ari said. "She doesn't look to happy." Indeed she didn't. She was now staring accusingly at James and turned towards the punch bowls suspiciously.

As Ari and Remus neared them, they could hear Lily hissing at James. "How could you! You could put us both in danger of being suspended from school! I thought we talked about this!"

"Lily, I swear I didn't do it! I only found out about this today!" James said. Lily looked furious, and didn't calm down in the slightest as Ari and Remus slid in beside them.

"Did you know about this punch?" She said rounding on them.

"Lily, please calm down. You know we have no control over Sirius at all! Only Cat does. And James," Remus added hastily. Lily's hair flung around wildly, though she managed to keep her voice down as to not attract attention.

"Exactly!" Lily whispered venomously. "YOU should have stopped it!" She stuck a finger in James's chest. "But I didn't even though until half an hour ago!" James protested.

"You could have told a teacher or something.........."

"And tell on Sirius? He's my friend. He'd get a detention." James said angrily.

"Please calm down," Ari implored them.

"It's no more than he deserves!" Lily said getting carried away.

_Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king,  
do you know what I know  
In your palace warm, mighty king,  
do you know what I know _

"That's it then? You think Sirius deserves a detention? You think he deserves to get suspended again? You hate him? Is that what your saying? That Sirius is a nobody who deserves to get put down? Who is unworthy of your best friends love?" James said this in a fierce voice.

"He almost killed Snape last year! I swear, I won't be surprised of he turns out to be a mass murderer one day!" Lily didn't back down, though she had to admit that she was unnerved by James' intense stare.

"He just lost his temper. You don't even know why he told Snape to find out where I was!" Remus said nervously. _  
_

_A Child, a Child shivers in the cold  
Let us bring Him silver and gold  
Let us bring Him silver and gold_

"So? He could hurt Cat! And why are we even talking about this. We should be talking about Responsibility." Lily glared.

  
_Said the king to the people everywhere,  
listen to what I say _

"Respect." Lily added chillingly. "And Maturity."

  
_Pray for peace, people everywhere!  
_

"No. We should be talking about Peace. Love." Ari cut in. "You too are letting your temper run away with you." Ari motioned to the happy couples. Cat and Sirius in particular.

"Look how happy they are!"

_listen to what I say  
The Child, the Child, sleeping in the night _

"You have no right to mess that up for them. Everyone makes mistakes. That was Sirius'. And this is yours. You know how wound up Cat can get." Ari's voice softened. 

"Can you please just get along? Do it for Cat. She needs this."

_  
He will bring us goodness and light  
He will bring us goodness and light_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The ball continued happily, with James and Lily mildly getting along. Cat and Sirius were positively oblivious to the assessment that Lily and the others had made on their relationship, and joined them with butterbeers in hand at one of the tables.

The memories seemed to flow in unison under the fading lights. James had his arm around Lily's waist and she either didn't notice or enjoyed it immensely. Cat was seated under Sirius' arm and was laughing along with James, Remus, Peter and Sirius about one of the Christmas pranks they had pulled.

"What do you normally do at Christmas with your family Melinda?" Cat asked the shy but vivacious 5th year.

"Well.....I'm a half blood so I usually spend Christmas Eve with my father's family on their estate in Scotland. We stay up all night drinking, laughing and giving each other presents. Then we usually take a muggle plane to Bristol because my mother is a muggle-born witch and her family lives in the city."

"Really? That's really cool." Lily said politely.

"I've always wondered about being a pure-blood. You must be really well respected." Melinda said nicely.

"Mmmmmm, I suppose," Cat said. "It's quite complicated though." She and James exchanged a small look.

"Really?" Lily inquired.

"There are some things that are unacceptable. Like marrying muggles. Not that our family has any problem with it.............it's just that.......you are related to every other pure-blood family. And they are the ones that look at you strangely. The ones that are mean to you." James explained.

"I never thought about it that way," Melinda said.

"There are all sorts of 'functions' too. And you HAVE to go to ALL of them." Sirius contributed.

"It must have it'd good points though," Lily stated.

"Yeah.....you have a big family, you are related to everyone.....lot's of connections.....and provided that you marry a pure-blood and respect your elders, you have the whole support of your entire family, all with good connections in all parts of the world to back you up. Whether they like it or not. There is lot's of family obligation," Cat agreed.

"It's also the other way round though. You are supposed to agree and support your family too." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Oh look! My cousin wants to talk to me. I'll be right back!" Cat said before walking up to the stage.

"Her cousin?" Sirius asked.

"Yep. The lead singer Bertha is Cat's, and...well my, cousin. That why we were able to get them here." James answered with a grin.

"That's so cool!" Melinda said.

They watched as Cat approached the dais. The singers Bertha, Cindy and Mona were consulting with her when they saw Cat looked incredulous and almost turn away.

"Oh good," They heard James mutter.

Cat shook her head a few times and then turned and glared at James. The pianist Cindy pulled out a piece of parchment and was pointing out various things.

Suddenly, the voice of Dumbledore rose above the hubbub. "And now.....I hope that Miss. Starrling will grace us with her voice and give us all the gift of song this Christmas......"

By now, everyone understood at what was going on and struck up a cheer. "C'mon Cat!" James yelled up at her. Someone whistled, and someone else joined in. Sirius looked away from the stage to glare at the 6th year Ravenclaw boys who were obviously enamoured by his girl-friend.

By now cat had subsided and pointed her wand to her throat, saying, "Sonorous." Then, quite clearly she said, "I hate you James Potter."

Tucking the strands of hair that had fallen in her eyes, back behind her ears, she smiled.

"Ok. Since everyone seems to want me to sing so much.......I suppose I will oblige you."

And so, as the couples moved back onto the dance floor, Cat started to sing. Her clear voice rose above the dying strands of sound that filled the hall. James winked at Sirius, who was now leading Professor McGonagall around the floor and turned back to Lily. Sirius grinned up at Cat who was standing next to Mona, singing with that sweet, vibrant, happy voice of hers.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

Man, he really liked Cat. May be even loved her. She was so........beautiful. There was no other word for it. Beautiful inside and out. He had never felt this way with any other girl. The way she moved mesmerized him, her eyes always seemed to look deep under his skin, knowing exactly what he felt. Her hair was so soft and shiny, her skin silky and smooth. She was so petit, but unbelievably strong. She means the world to him. Really. But there was something else.........

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...

He wasn't used to settling down, with a real relationship. He was too restless. Did she understand? Would she understand if her acted immature? Though he really loved her.....he wasn't sure if he could stay with her. He was only 16, turning 17 in two months! He was too young for something serious......

I guess I can only hope that Cat will understand.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day

James gently steered Lily across the floor. "You arranged this? You arranged Cat to sing?" Lily asked, amazed.

James chuckled. "Yeah. I knew that she would hate me till the end of time but.... it would be worth it."

Lily agreed. "She really has talent. She should totally become a singer when she leaves school. She'd be an instant hit."

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby

James sighed. "That she would, but she won't. She is going to become an auror." Lily glanced at his face. He was a really good dancer......and much different than she expected.

"What are you going to do James?" She asked him.

"I'm going to be an auror too. And save the world from Evil!" He cried arrogantly. Normally this would have angered Lily, but somehow she felt touched.

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick

"I hate Voldemort." Lily said suddenly. "He is ruining my life. All this pure-blood nonsense......and I'm afraid that he's going to kill my parents." Lily looked up at him. Then shook her head.

"Never mind, let's just talk about something else." A tear wiggled out of Lily's eye. James stopped dancing for a moment. "Don't cry Lily. Come on, let's go sit on the terrace." He led her out side where the air was clearer. Some snow was flickering down, landing softly upon the already snow-covered ground. The half moon rose above the tree tops, covered in frost. Together they sat on a bench, half concealed by holly bushes.

I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You...

  
Lily shivered slightly. "Thanks James. I don't know why you are being so nice to me. I've been so horrible to you lately."

James swept an arm around her, pulling her closer so she wouldn't be as cold. He quietly wiped the tears from her face and looked into her eyes. Green met brown. Emerald met Amber. Mint met Chocolate. He read the fear in her eyes, but there was something else. Admiration. Love, perhaps. Her held her hand gently.

"I really care about you."

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing   
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me

"I tried not to.....especially when you told me you hated me, that I was arrogant. I guess I was just trying to show off. I can't help having fun. But I still really liked you. So much it scares me." James said honestly.

Lily smiled mournfully. "I don't know how you could. I have been such a bitch. But I'm glad you still do........because I like you a lot too."

James grinned at her cheekily. "That rhymes!" Suddenly, he realized that he was being really insensitive. "No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you like that. Really......" His voice trailed off when he noticed that she was smiling.

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door

"Don't worry, I'm not offended. That's why I like you so much, you are so carefree. I'm so uptight. I wish I was more like you."

James raised his eye brows. "I think you are fine just the way you are......but I'll help you if you like."

Impulsively, Lily hugged him. "Thanks. I know you'll take care of me," She said. Suddenly, James went serious. "I can do more than that," He said softly. His face was coming closer to hers. She saw the love in his chocolate brown eyes.

Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is

And still, closer and closer his mouth came, his hands squeezed her gently. His mouth gently captured hers in a kiss so gentle, she could hardly feel it. It was as though sparks flew up her spine. Lily's reason escaped her. And that was when Lily realized that they were totally meant for each other. That this was what being carefree was all about. Loving with all your heart, acting impulsively, doing the unmentionable.

And this was how James found the new Lily, and brought her into reality. Lily wasn't a girl any more. She was a woman. She had found love.

  
_**You  
  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
**_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Stupid bratty kids," Lily moaned. She and James and just finished clearing up the Great Hall and she had returned to her dorm.

"I picked up loads of rubbish. The Hall was a mess." She looked around at the others.

"Mhffu," Cat muttered. She had already gotten into her pajamas and was lying in bed, half asleep.

Ari was inspecting Lily carefully. "You look happy," Ari noted from her position on her bed. Lily grinned a grin very un-Lily like and took off her robes.

"I new it!" Lis cried triumphantly. "You kissed! I knew you would!" Lis beamed and ran up to hug Lily, throwing herself on her as Lily struggled to put her night gown on.

"Way to go," Torii said slyly, slipping under her white cotton sheets. Lily flicked her wand to turn out the lights and snuggled down in her own bed with rosy cheeks.

"I'm so tired," Lis moaned. "Are you awake still Cat?" Ari said leaning towards her friends bed.

"Puffter umpfy," Cat mumbled.

Torii rolled her eyes, though no one could see.

"Well, big day tomorrow. I've got to get my beauty sleep," Lis winked ad pulled the hangings shut around her bed. "Night guys," She called.

"Night Lis," The others said in returned, except for Cat, who said something no one understood.

Lily tries to conceal her grin. "No bed for me, I want details," Torii said, pressing for information.

Ari giggled, "Yeah Lily, C'mon. Tell."

"Poopsie," Cat said, turning over.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Later on that night, when the others had fallen asleep, Lily awoke to a faint scuffling. Sitting up, she observed Ari's closet shift and a small concealed passage way come into view.

Three boys emerged from it.

Lily choked, "You scared the heck out of me!" She grinned. "What are you boys doing here?" The Tallest figure sniffed indignantly. "How many times do I have to tell you. I'm a man!"

The others snorted.

"What's going on?" Ari awoke. Seeing Remus, she smiled and yawned. "It's cold!" Sirius explained. "So we've come to share our warmth!"

"Your as warm as a Knuckled-Horned Toad. And they're cold blooded animals," Remus told him.

Sirius ignored him and moved to Cat's bed. "Pussy? Hey Pussy Cat, can you move over?"

Cat shifted. "Mermuffm" Cat mumbled, moving over so he could slip down beside her. Her head was buried under a pillow and her hair was spread this way and that. Climbing in beside her, Sirius gave a fake yawn. "Well, I will see you peeps tomorrow, won't I?"

"Cat is so going to murder you once she finds out what you've done," Ari said knowingly.

Sirius grinned. "Let's deal with that later, shall we?"

Sirius broke the barrier that separated the boys from the girls. If Cat let Sirius sleep in her bed, then it would be ok to let the others share their beds. The girls moved over so their boy friends could hold them against the cold, chilling winter air as they awaited the arrival of Christmas Day.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know, I know. This chapter sucked. I don't think I really did justice to the Lily and James scene, but now they are together! Yay! Review please and don't kill me. I tried, I really did!

Anna- Ok.........It sucked, but there you go. Update on your stories, I want to read more of April and Rhia!

Smile ;)

Rhia


	13. Good Morning, Christmas

A/N- Hey. Here you go! Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review.

!#$%&()

The morning sun rose over the freshly laid snow and streamed through the partially uncovered window, shining directly on James' face. The castle was quiet, though it was Christmas. The effect of punch and the late night had knocked most of the population of Hogwarts into a deep sleep.

James stirred and opened his eyes lazily. Covering his eyes, he groped around in the semi-dark to cover the window. Freezing, he noticed some pale blue dress robes lying over a chair. Those weren't his, were they? And he didn't think Sirius or Remus had periwinkle dress robes.

May be Sirius was messing around.........

Something on the bedside table drew his attention. Lipstick? Eye shadow? Hair elastic's? Come to think of it, this room looked really different....

Suddenly, the events of late last night came rushing back to him. He was in the girl's room. In Lily's bed, to be exact. He lay back down on the bed and turned towards her.

She was so beautiful. Long red hair, emerald eyes, soft skin. He stroked her cheek hesitantly. It was so easy to lie like this, to pretend that they were married or something. That she was his.

He gazed at her, slightly in awe. She was perfect.

The shifting in one of the beds beside them showed that Ari and Remus were awake. They sat up, happy in the pure silence of their relationship. James grinned at them.

Soon Sirius stirred. Yawning, he woke Lily up with his exuberant stretching and grunting.

"Hey," Lily said shyly when James turned to her. She sat up beside him and pulled the blankets up over her knees.

"Good Morning!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"I still stand to reason that Cat is going to murder you." Ari said, grinning.

"I wanna open presents!" Sirius said childishly.

Lily rolled her eyes and snuggled down beside James. "Wait till Cat gets up," She said happily.

"Yeah, she's almost as bad as you! Once she's asleep, it takes forever to wake her up!" James chuckled.

Sirius shrugged and poked Cat's shoulder. "Wakey-Wakey!"

"Don't wake her up," Torii advised. "One, she will be totally mad at you, second, she needs her sleep. She hasn't got much sleep this week," Torii added wisely.

Lily nodded. "She's been a bit restless. This is her first good sleep since the holidays started."

Sirius poked Cat again.

"She'll kill you," Ari said in a sing-song voice.

Cat moaned and buried her head closer to her pillow.

"I dun wanna get up, Lil, I feel like crap." Cat shifted. "Tell ......mufht...... teachers I'm...sick......mirff."

Sirius grinned evilly. "It's Christmas, Kitten! Wake up!"

Cat covered her ears. "Go 'way Sirius." It obviously took her a minute to figure out what she said.

She jumped up startled. "What are you doing here?" Cat looked quite angry. Glaring, she glanced at the others, lying with their boy friends in each others arms.

"Tell me you did not spend the night in my bed," Cat hissed. She looked like she was going to attack him.

"Um.....yeah...." Sirius gave her a lop-sided grin.

Cat's lips were so pursed together in a thin line, the others though she was going to explode.

Suddenly, Sirius leaned over and kissed her long and sweetly. She fell back in pillows with a smile on her face, though she was trying to hide it.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her slightly to his chest.

"Why'd you have to wake me up," Cat whined.

"Presents!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"Uhrg," Cat muttered.

!#$%&()

Wrapping paper littered the room. Cat was lying across Sirius, her head on his shoulder.

Lily sat happily next to James, unwrapping the gift from him. Tossing the wrapping paper aside, she discovered a small rectangular emerald green box.

Smiling warmly at James, she took the lid off. Gasping, Lily fingered the silver chain tenderly. "James......this is way to much.......it must have cost so much! Why....." James hugged Lily close.

"Don't worry about it. And why shouldn't I dote on my girl friend?" He took the sliver bracelet out of the box and fastened it onto her wrist gently. The bracelet was a small plaque with her name, Lily, engraved on it with a small lily name of gemstones.

"The little jewels aren't even real!" James assured her.

"What? Cheap!" Sirius said, shocked.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lis said in a rush. She reached out and hugged Ari. "Yay! I love it!" Lis said again in response to the gift Ari had given her. Ari had gotten some really nice perfume for the girls and cologne for the boys.

"Wow......these dresses are really nice Lis," Cat said appreciatively. Ari and Lily nodded in agreement. It seemed that Lis had bought each of them a dress from an expensive muggle store.

"Yeah......my mom bought them. I told her that I had a present for Torii already though," Lis said pointing to the envelope that she had given Torii. Lis was a half-blood, her mother being a muggle-born witch.

Lily remembered how Lis had been her first friend. They'd met on the train along with Ari. At the feast they were joined by Torii and they had all watched James get pushed around by his cousins, Cat and Laura. Lily remembered how cocky he had been.

"A subscription to the Hot Wizards Magazine, or what ever it's name is? Thanks Lis," Torii chuckled. "You guys should model your dresses," She suggested.

"Yeah!" Sirius agreed readily.

"Lily, you first," Lis commanded. Rolling her eyes at the boy's immediate response, Lily slowly made her way to the bathroom.

"I'm not sure......" She hesitated.

"Why?" James said. "It's just a dress!" Lily smiled and disappeared.

"Good Job Lis!" Torii congratulated. At the boys questioning looks, she added, "Lily doesn't usually wear clothes this revealing."

A few seconds later, Lily emerged. The dress was emerald green and quite tight. It fit snugly over her breasts with a tube top bodice and reached down to her mid calf.

"Nice," James said grinning. Lily blushed and sat down beside him.

Ari's turned out to be similar to Lily's, though it was looser, turquoise blue and had one strap about three fingers wide. The neck scooped down across her chest and flared slightly at the bottom.

Ari grinned widely at Remus's shocked look and settled on his lap. "Your turn Cat."

Cat groaned. "It's much too early for this."

Sirius pushed her off him. "Go!"

"You are a perv ," she muttered, but got up and went into the bathroom.

Torii sat up and rummaged around through her things. "Got it!" She said in a hushed voice and she held up a camera.

"Can't wait to see this," Ari said happily. The others grinned. They waited in anticipation as the toilet door opened and Cat stepped out. Immediately, the camera flashed and Cat glared at them.

"Pervs!" She said again. "What? I wanted it for my scrap book!" Torii protested.

Cat sauntered back to her bed. "Sit here," Sirius begged. It was true she looked gorgeous. Her new dress was sunny yellow, with two finger wide of the shoulder sleeves and the neckline dipped down between her breasts, slowing off her curves in a fluid, sweeping motion. It was also slightly shorter than the others'.

"Are you trying to show me up?" Cat demanded. Lis grinned.

"You look bootilicious, Cat," Lis assured her. "I love it," Cat admitted with a grin.

"Me too," Added Sirius. Everyone laughed.

Cat handed Sirius a thin, shaped package.

"A mirror?" Sirius inquired once he opened his present from Cat. Cat motioned to James to open his from her too. It was a mirror identical to Sirius's.

"Watch," Cat said talking the mirror from Sirius. "James Potter," She said loudly, looking at the mirror. Cat's face appeared in James's mirror, just like James's appeared in Sirius's.

"Now you guys can talk to each other when you are in detention or something," Cat explained.

"Cool!" the boys said together. "Now open yours," Sirius told Cat.

Hers from him was a tiny package, which held a small necklace. On the thin black cord hung a sliver sleeping cat figure.

Cat hugged Sirius and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks, I really love it."

Sirius slung an arm around her. "But that's not all it does! Look." He reached out an poked the small cat suddenly. Angrily, the cat swiped his hand, before settling down and beginning to wash it's self.

Cat laughed. Obviously, the cat acted like a pet cat, waking when it wants, though in a very Cat like manner.

Shyly, Lily handed James two small, neatly wrapped presents. Upon opening, James found the first one held a snitch shaped ink pot.

The other though, held a really snitch.

"To replace the one you got confiscated," Lily said shyly.

James's shocked face relaxed and he hugged her fiercely. "Thanks," he whispered. "You have no idea what this means to me."

!#$%&()

The roaring of a motorcycle broke the excited air of breakfast in the great hall. The students looked around wildly, wondering what all the commotion was about.

Suddenly, two ragged figures stumbled into the hall.

"Mike!" Cat cried and ran right down the middle of the tables and took a running leap into the man's out stretched arms.

James followed with the others trailing behind.

Cat was grinning like a maniac.

"Everyone, this is my cousin, Michael and his girl friend Neema." Cat introduced.

"So what brings you here on Christmas Day?" James asked. Mike chuckled. "I'm here on orders to take you and Catty here, back to your families for Christmas. Apparently, Aunt Edith and Aunt Helena were astounded that you choose to stay in the castle for Christmas." Mike winked. "You know how there're like."

Cat frowned. "Sorry guys.......I guess we have to leave you." She said slowly.

"Yeah....." James added.

Seeing there disappointed and sorry faces at the thought of leaving them at Hogwarts, Lily jumped in reassuringly.

"Don't worry. Just have fun," She advised.

"Thanks," James said.

The happy Christmas cheer turned into hearty good byes. Everyone understood that Cat and James didn't really have any choice.

"I'm sorry," Cat squeezed Sirius's hand. " He kissed her back. "Don't worry," He returned.

As they climbed onto the motor bike, they promised to write and to have them all visit at James's house for New Years Eve.

And thus passed a glorious Christmas. Though the new school year was soon to be spoiled.

!#$%&()

Sorry about the quick ending, I wanted to get this up! Finally!

You Rock Anna-Autumn!!

Rhia


	14. The Whole Deal

With a deep rumble and small grunts of surprise, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Peter, Ari, Torii and Lis were shot out of the fire place and pushed across the Potter living room with the force. It was the 29th of December and they were all coughing and covered in soot.

A small scream of surprise startled the kids and they realized that they had interrupted some sort of tea party. Many women were sitting gracefully in powder blue arm chairs and sofas wearing dress robes of silk and satin in vibrant colors in a variety of patterns. The tinkling of china tea cups greeted them. Some of the women looked slightly amused. Others looked sour.

A medium sized woman with quite a good figure for her age of 45, brown hair that was tied up in an elegant bun at the nape of her neck and dressed in chocolate brown satin robes stood up and smiled.

"Well, I see that you all made it safely! I'm Julia Potter, for those of you who haven't met me. Good Lord Sirius, you've grown about a foot since the summer!" The woman said smiling.

"Well, you know me.......all food and play......." Sirius replied with wry humor, before stepping forward and embracing the woman like she was his mother.

Mrs. Potter scrutinized him carefully. "Your hems need to be let down I see," She said. Looking at the others she picked out the ones she knew. "I'm so glad you've all come. Look at you Peter.......brilliant! And Remus.........you do look like you need more filling out , but I suspect that you'll be alright in a few days, won't you?"

"With that marvelous house-elf of yours, I'm sure I will," Remus returned.

Mrs. Potter bustled around and hugged Ari warmly. "Ari! How's you mother? We will have to get her around for New Years, and yours too Remus."

Remus grinned and introduced the others. "I'm not sure if you've met Torii, Lis and Lily."

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Potter," Lily said politely.

Mrs. Potter smiled and shook her hand. "Do call me Julia, all of you." She insisted

"Nice to know that some children have manners," said a stern, portly lady wearing stiff maroon robes. With a twinkle in her eyes, Julia introduced the other ladies sitting in the room.

"Everyone, this is James's Grandmother Edith, Cat's Grandmother Josephine and their Great Aunt Helena." Julia said, indicating the three older women.

"Then we have some of his Aunts, there's Linda, Amilie, Angelica, Denise and Georgina. But don't worry if you can't remember them all. There are so many people coming and going, even I have a hard time to keep track."

"Though you do a marvelous job though 'Lia," said Josephine. She was obviously the less stately of the three clan monarchs and hand her silver hair in a tight braided coil.

Julia smiled gratefully. "This is my sister Sarah," she gestured to a good natured women who was wearing baby pink robes with a loose scarf of magenta. "And this of course, is Cat's mother, Rachel." She finished.

Cat's mother smiled gracefully. It was easy to see where Cat got her grace and beauty from. Mrs. Rachel Starrling had honey blond hair that curled to her shoulders with no effort at all, and her eyes seemed to hide grace and femininity. As well as secrets. Mrs. Starrling smoothed her plain navy satin robes. "It'd lovely too see you again," She said, addressing the girls.

Lily noticed Sirius shift slightly and smiled. She guessed that he had never met any of Cat's closest family members, and she was glad that he was nervous.

"Let me got find James, I think he's upstairs with Mark, Darren and the others." Julia said before apparating away.

"You must call me Rachel," Cat's mum said. "After lunch Julia will have to take you over to my place. That'd where all the girls are. And probably where our husbands are too, come to think of it." She chuckled slightly, though everyone noticed she was watching Sirius carefully.

"I'd better go. I've got to get some lunch for my daughters and I've got to go find my husband." Rachel said.

"And I'd better come with you," Said Georgina, standing up and shaking her cream robes, trimmed with gold. "Knowing my husband, he is probably up to no good."

!#$%&()

"Hey you guys! How are you?" James said, bouncing around the hall after his mother had fetched him from the attic. He was now leading the newcomers and his cousins up the stairs. His hair was rustled and sticking up in odd directions. Lily longed to reach up and flatten it, though she was embarrassed. She wondered if James's family knew that they were going out.

"I'll show you your rooms in a second, just let me find our house elf, Minky. Then we can all go over to Cat's or something." James paused suddenly. "It's great to see you all," He said sheepishly.

"Good to see you, buddy," Sirius said, winking.

"Your house is so big. Nothing like my small house," Lily said ruefully. James eyed Lily carefully for a second, before introducing the other men in the room.

"Guys, this is Mark," James said, gesturing to a tall, well built boy with black hair and a sharp nose.

"Brian," He said towards a boy with the same unruly hair as James, but with dark blue eyes.

"And Darren, who you should all have met sometime before," James said addressing the old Head Boy from two years ago.

Suddenly, there was a pop and two other boys appeared out of now where. " 'Ello" One of them said cheerfully. He had messy blond hair and blue eyes. "I'm Steve. Or Stevie, if your a girl," The boy said charmingly.

The other boy rolled his eyes. "I'm Simon." He said. "Cat here?" He asked. James glanced at him and then at Sirius. He ignored this question and immediately said, "This is Sirius, Cat's boyfriend."

Simon nodded. "Ahh." But did not make any move to be friendly or to inquire where Cat was again. He had rumpled blond hair and stiff cold eyes. Lily wondered if he was related to James, and why he was in such a bad mood. And why did James ignore his question and immediately tell Simon that Cat's boy friend was here?

"Brian!" A voice screeched from down stairs. "Get over to the other house! Your having lunch over there!"

Brian winced. "Dear Aunt Helena......" He muttered as he stood up and got out his wand.

"Well, Toodles," He said as he apparated away. Simon took out his wand as well. "I'll be down stairs," He said.

!#$%&()

"Pass the chicken Jamie," Josephine said affectionately to he grand-nephew.

She, Julia, James, Denise and a cousin that had appeared from some where, named Stella where trying to make conversation, though the stiff Aunts and the sullen Simon were making things difficult.

The visitors found themselves liking Simon less and less as lunch went on. Lily and Lis politely answered and asked questions, but the others didn't say much at all. They just concentrated on the roast chicken and extravagant salad that was for lunch. Lily wondered how they could have roast chicken, salad and deviled eggs for lunch? The Potter's and the Starrling's were wealthy.

Finally, the new-comers where alone with James, Stella and Mark in James's bedroom. The talk had ranged from Quidditch and Christmas until finally, Lily asked the question they had all been thinking about.

"Is Simon related to you?"

James hesitated. "No, he's a family friend."

"And Cat's ex." Added Stella.

Sirius looked up in surprise. "I never knew that," He said softly.

"I did." Ari said. "She asked me not to tell you though, it's not something that she revels in anyway." Ari smiled sympathetically.

"Makes no difference to me," Sirius said, inspecting the Quiddich duvet on James's bed.

Though the others new that it did.

!#$%&()

Cat walked up the stairs and into the family room of her house. The rooms was painted yellow and had cheerful curtains of red, yellow and green stripes. Seated by the fire place, was a tall girl with long honey blond hair and dark blue eyes and Simon. The girl was looking at some thing with a smile on her face.

Softly, Cat crept up behind her and brushed her wet hair out of her face. Then, she pounced on the girl with a wild cry.

"Argh!" Autumn cried. "What the hell? Cat!"

Cat grinned and sat down beside her. "You ready to leave?" Her cousin asked her.

"No, I've got to get dressed first." Cat answered. She had had a shower, but had put her pajama's back on. Autumn sighed. "Well hurry up. I want to go see your boy friend and all your other hot friends." She put the pictures down. Glancing at Simon, she asked, "Can I have a piggy back?" Simon frowned. "No." He said.

Autumn looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Your not still mad about the Flying Scissors, are you?" She said slyly. Cat snorted and laughed silently. "'Cause I'm telling you, I don't know what possessed me to do that. I wasn't aiming to hit you in the eyebrow. I swear, some one must have jinxed me to do that or something......."

"Yeah, you were really trying to hit him on the nose," Cat said cheekily.

"Yeah," Agreed Autumn. "No!" She said quickly. "Anyway," She went on, "I think your jealous of Cat's new boy friend."

"No," Simon corrected, "I'm not. I'm only concerned that Cat can do better. He's a Black."

Autumn rolled her eyes. "Who cares? He's hot!" She looked at Cat with a smile on her face. "And I've got pictures to show all your friends........"

Cat looked suspicious. "Which ones?"

"Well..........." Autumn said consulting the ones in her hand, "I have one of you and James in the bath.........that's a good one."

Simon frowned. Autumn, seeing the look on his face started laughing.

"What! I was 2 years old!" Cat said in defense. "I don't even remember it. But don't show it anyway............" She said quickly.

Autumn shrugged. "And I have some from when we played truth or dare two years ago. You know, every time you don't do a dare or answer a truth you have to take an item of clothing off? And you lost!"

"Don't you DARE show those!" Cat said, jumping up and wrestling the pictures out of Autumn's hand. "I only lost because all the guys kept giving me dare like, take all your clothes off and jump out the window."

"And the scary thing is, they are all related to us," said Autumn wryly. . "And remember how Veronica kept singing Beatles songs? And Vanessa was really hyper and kept saying..."

"I think I've seen a porno like this once," Cat finished. They both laughed. "And knowing her, she probably did," Cat added.

"Where are Ness and Ver anyway?" Cat asked. Autumn flapped her hand, "Don't know, Don't care. Get ready so I can go see your hot friends! Do you want to borrow my embroidered mesh panties?"

Simon got up. "Bye." He said before apparating away.

"Uh......no." Cat said.

Autumn had a dreamy look on her face. "I remember when Remus Lupin was at James's house once. And I was there and they had breakfast in their boxers.............so get dressed. And I'll come with you since I need to go get a fan. Hot Hot hot," She said breathlessly.

"I think I've seen a porno like this once," Cat said.

!#$%&()

"Let's play Pool," Stella announced to the others in the billiard room. Simon was there, unfortunately for Sirius, who disliked him openly.

Lily hesitated. "Um......I don't know how to play. My parents aren't really that type." Lily found that she felt a little left out. Her parents, Maggie and Charlie, were well off, but not like this. They never had expensive work parties, and Lily certainly never had this many relatives.

James put an arm around her. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

With a pop, two girls appeared in the room. "Awwww, cute." One of them said. "Too bad we can't stay, huh? Cat here?" The other one said.

What'd with everyone looking for my girlfriend? Sirius wondered. At least these were girls.

"Nah. Lily, Sirius, Lis, Torii, and Remus, meet Vanessa and Veronica Starrling. Ari, I think you've met them already."

"Hey," Vanessa said. Both of them had waist length brown hair and were very thin.

"So Cat's not here? Crap......Man,. We were going to go shopping, 'cause you know, parties and stuff and it's after Christmas, so stuff is like, 89% off. Have to go tomorrow then. Shoot,"

Veronica said.

She and Ness looked at each other. "Right. Ok. Well. Tell Cat and Autumn, if you see them, that we have uh......." Ness exchanged another look with Vern. "We've got a discount at the ware house on Fourth Street."

Stella frowned. "That ware house is empty though......." She said slowly.

"But we've got a discount for January 3rd." Vern insisted.

Stella nodded understandingly. "Right. I'll tell them that." Her strawberry blond hair was in a loose braid that ran down her back

"Yeah." Ness said, before exchanging another look with Vern and Stalla and apparating away.

James frowned, but didn't say anything.

"So, Pool?" Mark said, though he was looking suspiciously at Stella.

Simon shook his head. "No. There's something going on. And if I know Cat and Autumn the way I do, there in the thick of things."

"Look, let's just leave it alone, ok?" Mark said.

"No. I'm going to find out what's going on," Simon said.

"You? You think your some kind of big shot? Their smart ok? And they like shopping. And we don't know anything about shopping. And unless your some kind of weird freak, you shouldn't know anything about girls and shopping either. So leave it alone."

Another pop echoed in the room and the two girls, Autumn and Cat entered the room.

"Dude." Said Autumn. "Are we arguing here?

"Yeah," Simon said. "I want to know what the hells going on."

"Huh?" Cat said, clueless. "We've got a discount for the ware house on Fourth Street, on January 3rd." Stella told her.

"In an empty ware house?" Simon demanded.

"Oh Good! I really need a manicure. Look at my nails. Horrible. Whole spa deal, you say?" Cat said to Autumn while she moved over and stood next to Sirius. She kissed him on the lips. "Hey!" She said smiling. Simon looked like her was going to kill someone.

"Definitely. The whole deal." Said Autumn with a smile.

!#$%&()

And so the plot thickens. So why is Vanessa, Veronica, Stella, Autumn and Catherine going into an empty ware house for?

Next chapter- New Years Eve party. A very stately event with many visitors.

Then: Sirius, Lily, Ari, Remus, Torii and Lis go back to school. But Cat and James don't. Why? You'll see. And Voldemort plays a HUGE part in it.

Here's to my reviewers, I love you guys!

Autumn- YOU ROCK,lol.

Laters,

Rhia


End file.
